10 Años Despues
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma. La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide, Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría…AU
1. Capítulo 1 regresando a casa

10 años después:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide, Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

pero no contaban con los engaños de cora que les harian mucho daño...

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 1:

"favor de abordar el avión con destino a storybrooke main. Repito. Favor de abordar el avión con destino a storybrooke main"dice la vos de la mujer en el aeropuerto.

La morena suspira y recoge sus maletas. Paso por revision y luego entro al avión. Despego.

Volvería a su lugar de nacimiento…a su viejo hogar, ella no lo piso desde hace 10 años atrás….

Suspiro y se acomodo. Ahora ella era una mujer exitosa en política, y maestra en historia.

Le habían ofrecido un puesto en storybrooke secundaria.

Ella quería decirse a si misma que por eso acepto, Porque nunca ejerció la profecion que amaba…

Pero debería dejar de mentirse. Era por lo que prometió hace diez años.

Seguramente el lo olvido….pero ella no pudo.

Faltaban dos días para que se cumpla el encuentro tan esperado…el que habían prometido…

Gruño. No podía seguir con esa maldita fantasía infantil!...

Se durmió.

Pero entonces soñó con esos ojos azules como el cielo…ese pelo rubio…  
"robin…"susurro.

11 años antes…

"emma!"grito. esta vivía a su lado con su prima mary margaret, y sus tios eva y leopold.

nadie contesto

Regina rolo los ojos y como siempre hacia que cuando la rubia se dormia, escalo hasta su ventana.

Esta siempre la dejaba abierta así que no le costo entrar.

Le pego un almohadazo"emma!"

Esta se dio vuelta somnolienta"mm"

"emma Ruth swan!"grito"levanta tu maldito culo de aquí!, llegamos tarde a nuestro primer día de nuestro ultimo año!"grito y la otra se levanto como un flash para correr a lavarse la cara, vestirse y cepillarse los dientes.

Regina comenzó a reír. La había engañado de nuevo. Pero era justo, si no la despertaba si que llegarían tarde.

Alguien toco la puerta"si?"contesta Regina.

Eva pasa riendo"Regina, lo volviste a hacer?"

Los padres de emma murieron tiempo antes, y leopold y eva tomaron la custodia de su sobrina.

"puede…"  
una rubia venia enfadada"Regina mills!, falta como una hora para llegar a clase!, me engañaste!"

Esta sonrió"hay ya!, vamos a desayunar"se acomoda su vestido pastel y la mochila.

Al bajar mary margaret rió"Regina, la volviste a despertar?"

Ella asintió riendo"vamos swanny no te enfades"hizo puchero.

"me quitaste media hora mas de sueño"gimió tragando sus huevos revueltos.

"pero te di el desayuno que te pierdes todos los días…."sonrió"estamos a mano?"

La rubia rie y asiente.

Leopold se levanta"voy a llevar a mary margaret a la escuela, las alcanzo?"pregunta.

Ellas asienten.

La morena vivía en esa casa, Odiaba la suya, sus padres siempre discutían, su madre la castigaba, su hermana era un maldito grano en el culo…

reistia todo eso hasta Daniel. Su primer amor. Murió por intentar parar una hombre comenzó a golpearlo a el, y estaba tan borracho que no se media, por lo que mato a su daniel…

Ella lloro desconsoladamente. Cora sabia lo que sentía por…"el chico del establo"pero solo la miro fríamente y dijo que parecía patética y limpie sus lagrimas que tenían una cena importante esa noche…

Su hermana mayor no ayudo, de hecho apoyo, y su padre le tenia demasiado miedo a su madre como para interferir.

Mary margaret era un año menor que ellas. Iban a la misma escuela, y de hecho esta salía con uno de sus compañeros. David nolan.

Mary margaret tenia el pelo largo y ondulado. Los ojos claros y el pelo negro. Era bastante bonita. El problema…sin quererlo ,cuando quería podía ser una chica insoportable, así que en esos momentos, Regina y emma la dejaban con su mejor amiga ruby.

Emma también tenia los claros y medio verdosos como mary margaret. El pelo largo y ondulado rubio, y usaba anteojos. Traía a todos los chicos locos…

Pero Regina…

Ella tenia el pelo largo, salvo la parte de un poco mas debajo de las orejas, que estaba corto como en capas. Era negro azabache, con sus hermosos ojos chocolates, y un lunar a un costado de la boca,como una cicatriz arriba.

Ella era femenina.

La rubia demasiado cómoda mientras la menor era conservadora…

Ella usaba vestidos, faldas, camisas, blusas…lo mejor de que en su escuela no tengan uniforme.

La rubia pantalones de jean, sudaderas, chaquetas…

Y la otra sueters, pantalones, y camisas.

Entraron en la escuela cuando fueron invadidas por tres muchachas alegres.

"hey gina!"esa era tink. La apodaban campanita porque en verdad se parecía…era alegre, y el hada madrina de la morena. Estuvo en su peor momento y la ayudo. Se llama roselin dallas.

Ruby, la cual era el lobo, caperucita roja. Tenia mechas rojas y una sonrisa en la cara, mientras arrastraba a belle. Claramente apodada….belle…

La de pelo cafe gruño. "ruby, puedes dejar de empujarme!?"grito.

Esta rió"lo siento belle…"  
esta bufo y las miro"hey chicas…"rió"si tiene la fuerza de un maldito hombre lobo!..."  
todos esos apodos habían surgido de un corto que tuvieron que hacer el año pasado. Tenían que hacer su propia versión de los cuentos de hadas. Era por curso, y ellos ganaron un viaje a nueva york por su increíble corto.

Desde ahí los apodos quedaron.

"hey belle, ruby, tink"sonríe emma.

"chicas, noticias!"dice entusiasmada la chica lobo"hay un nuevo profesor de literatura!"sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

"que?...que paso con azul?"dice mary margaret, la apodada Blancanieves.

Azul era la mujer mas insoportable, empalagosa, aburrida,y conservadora de toda la secundaria, pero era la profesora preferida de esta, y por alguna razón, esta la adoraba.

"no lo se, al parecer se peleo con tu padre"dice belle.

Oh si….olvide mencionar que leopold era el director de la escuela?...

Ella abrio los ojos"QUE!?"

"ya,no te preocupes snow"tranquiliza ruby"porque dicen que el nuevo profesor es, joven guapo y enseña genial!"dice saltando.

Regina rio"de donde diablos lo sacaste?"

"los de 1 año entraron antes y ya lo tuvieron"dijo con ojos de soñadora"las chicas decian que tenia los ojos azules como el cielo y el pelo rubio!"suspira.

"espero que hablen de mi"un chico se acerca.

"David!"nieve se le abalanza y lo besa.

Emma y Regina hicieron una mueca de asco y a la vez dijeron…"encantador…"

Luego vino neal con agosto.

"hey emm"el primero saludo.

"hey neal" esta sonrió. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de el.

"agosto!"era el novio de turno de ruby.

También se acerco gaston.

Al parecer en el verano comenzó a salir con belle, asi que todas las parejas se alejaron dejando a las disgustadas tink y Regina.

"esto de que todos tengan pareja es un asco"gruño la morena caminando atrás de todos.

"o esto de no tenerla"susurra la rubia.

Regina rió y entraron al curso.

Estaban todos sentados en la misma fila charlando y riendo.

De repente ruby pego un grito y se paro"es el!, tenemos literatura!"

Ella y belle se sentaban atrás de ella y emma.

"ya cálmate lobo, que tus bragas están empapadas"burlo emma.

"ya ruby!, no quieres que el profesor piense que eres mojigata antes de empezar"rió alegremente.

Tink y neal se sentaban delante y rieron ante el comentario.

Agosto y David a un costado y gaston no era del grupo.

"por favor, si tu hubieras escuchado lo que yo, estarías así"dijo avergonzada ella.

Regina rolo los ojos"por favor lobo, ni aunque el mismísimo bratt pitt vendría a dar clases me pondría asi"rio"tal vez sea guapo, pero los rubios no son mi estilo…"  
no entendía porque todos estaban callados y la miraban.

"que sucede?"pregunto.

"em….."emma estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Regina abrió los ojos entendiendo.

Se dio vuelta para ver a el profesor parado con una sonrisa encantadora delante.

"me alegra saber que no soy su estilo….regina?"rio.

Esta asintió colorada"si pro…fesor"miro sus manos.

"no hay de que avergonzarse, estoy acostumbrado a que las alumnas estén locas por mi…"  
emam rie"egocéntrico"susurra

"Regina, como se llama su compañera?"

Esta parpadea"Emma profesor…"  
este rió"por favor, para todos, díganme robin….robin locksley"lo anota en la pizarra.

"si robin"todos repiten unánimemente.

"en cuanto a usted.."revisa el libro de asistencia"Swan….tiene algo que decir?"  
esta lo miro y se puso de colores"dije que fue egocéntrico lo que dijo"repitió.

El rio"lo fue…pero si no lo digo yo quien lo dirá, tu?"rio"bueno, empecemos la clase…yo ya me presente, y ya voy conociendo a unos alumnos.."la miro" por favor comencemos con presentaciones…"  
emma miro la cara de su amiga y rio" asi que ni que fuera el mismísimo brad pitt he?"la burla.

Esta la mira de reojo y le pisa un pie asiendo que esta grite.

"algo que decir swan?"  
ella suspira"otro profesor que siempre me llamara la atención"rolo los ojos"nada profesor, aquí la señorita se molesto por mi comentario y me piso el pie…"la desafió.

El miro a Regina divertido"así que…que le molesto señorita Regina?"  
esta tenia los cachetes rojo fuego. Por dios se adelanto a los malditos hechos, ese profesor era mas que guapo!"no…no…yo"tartamudeo"nada importante señor"se sonrojo aun mas.

El rio"swan, algo que compartir?"

Esta miro a regina juguetona mente"puedo vengarme por lo de esta mañana"le susurro.

"no lo arias…"gruñe esta.

"pruébame…"sonríe.

"pruébame tu a mi, se tus secretos"susurra la morena.

Emam rola los ojos y mira de nuevo al profesor"nada señor…"  
este se pone serio"si no tienen nada que compartir agradecería que se queden calladas…"

"si profesor…"susurraron coloradas.

Entonces emma agarro una hoja y escribió.

Emma - operacion outlaw queen?-

Regina alzo una ceja y escribió.-outlaw queen?-

-bandido reina?-

-aun no entiendo…-contesta.

-robin…robin Hood….era un ladron…-

Ella ahogo una risa-emma!-

-que?, tenemos que hablar en código….recuerdas el fireswan?-

Ella rola los ojos y contesta-estas consiguiéndolo…-

-vamos reggie….outlaw queen?-ella había actuado de la reina malvada, y emma de la salvadora.

-claro que no!, es mayor….seria peligroso y…-

La rubia le quito la hoja antes que termine de escribir.

-y?, desde Daniel no saliste con nadie Regina!,aparte….te gusta, tal vez…deberías darle una oportunidad?-

-pero….es un profesor…-

-pero….casi eres mayor de edad…..-

Ella la mira-bien, operación outlawqueen…-

Rien.

"señorita regina, le toca presentarse…"  
ella parpadeo"que?"

El rolo los ojos"diga algo que la represente…"  
ela se muerde el labio"em….soy Regina mills…"

El suspiro"su nombre lo sabemos…diga algo en lo que es buena, algo que todo el mundo sepa que eres buena.."  
ella suspiro y sonrió"bueno, mis hobbies son dibujar y actuar…de hecho me gane el titulo de la reina malvada"todo el curso ríe"tengo 17, a fin de año cumpliré 18, mi pasión es cabalgar, pero algún día seré alcaldesa y profesora"sonrió orgullosa.

El hombre sonrió"bien hecho mills…algo que agregar?"  
se quedo pensando"mm….amo el rojo,las manzanas, el chocolate y emma es mi mejor amiga"rio.

"lo note"este rolo los ojos"ya que la mencionamos….swan, no se va a atener a hablar aunque se esconda detrás del cuaderno…"dijo serio.

Esta suspiro"bien!...soy emma swan… mis hobbie es correr…adoro los deportes, soy la salvadora"rie"odio los caballos"miro a su amiga"vivo con mis tios y mi prima, al lado de la casa de ella"La empuja"mi color favorito es el amarillo…amo comer….y nada mas…"  
"muy bien swan"sonrió"tendrán que explicarme lo de los apodos"frunció el ceño.

"luego robin Hood"Regina le guiño un ojo.

El rolo los ojos y paso aruby…

Presente day:

Ella baja del avión….

Ve a una rubia sosteniendo un cartel que decía"reina malvada venga conmigo…

Ella rió y se dirigió a ella"idiota…"  
esta frunce el ceño"así saludas a tu mejor amiga!?"  
ella rolo los ojos"claro que no swanny"la abrazo"y la pequeña ingrid!?"sonrio entusiasmada de ver a su sobrina.

"en casa con killian…vamos?, mi escarabajo amarillo nos espera milady"hace una hace cara de disgusto pero la sigue.

En el auto"no…"  
"no le dije a nadie de tu llegada…"suspiro"y gracias a mis contactos tienes hecho el papeleo….eres Regina zembrano, y naciste en florida"frunce el ceño.

"gracias emma"susurro.

Esa apretó los dientes"porque haces esto Regina?, se para que vuelves…porque no vas con la verdad con el!?"  
ella susurro"No puedo emma!, lo sabes!"

"es mi amigo!, tuve que mentirle a mi amigo todo este tiempo"la miro"ni siquiera volviste para el nacimiento de tu sobrina!, tuve que ir yo…."suspiro"Porque Regina?, el sufrio tanto como tu!"

"el me hecho"susurro.

"Regina…"trago saliva. Le había prometido a robin que no diría nada"como tu digas….pero no aguantare tu farsa mucho…"  
suspiro y siguieron en silencio.

* * *

 **que tal mi nueva historia!?**

 **creo que la mayoría de los cap corren en dos tiempos alternativos.**

 **y robin y regina se conocieron un año antes, por lo que por ello digo 11 años antes :D  
quien amo el nuevo cap!?**

 **no lo supero :3**

 **esas escenas!, esos recuentros! ese flashback!**

 **no supero el momento de regina y henry padre :3 es tan tierno!  
me fallaron -.- esperaba un compromiso, pero bueno, ame el cap igual :D**

 **ok estoy bien...**

 **si llegaron hasta aquí no duden en dejar un comentario ;)**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	2. Chapter 2 niñera

10 años después:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 2:

Ella había charlado con killian un rato, y estuvo con su pequeña sobrina ingrid.

Emma la nombro así por su madre.

Esta tenia cinco años y era demasiado energética. La niña no entendía porque la morena quería ir a dormir cuando ella quería jugar.

Emma tuvo que llevarla a la otra habitación para que Regina pueda escapar.

Se había puesto su piyama.

El lunes empezaba las clases…el lunes vería a robin.

La reconocería?, su plan funcionaria?...

Que diablos estaba haciendo?...claro que quería aparecer y gritarle a robin para que sepa que era ella!

Pero no podía….no confiaba lo suficiente…y sin embargo allí estaba.

Por una segunda oportunidad con el.

Tenia que ser Regina dallas, nacida en florida…tenia!, cora aun tenia propiedades aquí, y Zelena….

Según lo que dijo Zelena, esta estaba casada con un tipo llamado Walsh y tenia una bebe…pero podía confiar en ella?, toda su vida la odio por alguna razón…

Y cora….su padre había muerto.

Pero no podía ver a cora…no cuando escapo.

Cerro los ojos intentando dormir antes que las lagrimas lleguen.

Los abrió. Eras las 4 de la mañana…

No podía dormir, y Suspiro levantándose.

Salio al comedor.

Agarro una copa y la lleno de vino para tirarse al sillón.

"no puedes ahogar tus penas en alcohol…"una voz divertida vino de atrás suyo.

Ella se dio vuelta"Emmy?"pregunto confundida.

Esta rió y se sentó a su lado"extrañaba que me llamaras así"susurro"tampoco podías dormir?"

Ella suspiro"No….demasiadas emociones y…."se mordió el labio" tengo miedo emma…"susurro.

Esta sonrió débilmente"lo se…."rió"recuerdas cuando comenzaste a trabajar de niñera?"

Ella rió amargamente"como esta el?"

Ella sonrió" Henry?...perfectamente. ahora es un muchachito de 14 años ….tan encantador como su padre" dejo a Regina pálida.

11 años antes:

Hacia dos semanas desde que las clases comenzaron

Robin no perdía oportunidad para tomar el pelo a Regina o emma, incluso cuando la que hizo algo fue ruby o tink.

Ellas cambien lo peleaban, ya que…bueno, a una le gustaba, y la otra amaba pelear.

Ellas caminaban a artística"y entonces mi madre dijo que no gastaría su dinero en el viaje de estudios…"suspiro Regina.

Emma la miro con lastima.

"y no hay ninguna manera de que consigas el dinero?"

Ella suspiro"no conozco ninguna…"susurro.

A emma se le ilumino la mirada"que tal si trabajas?, abuelita seguro puede darte trabajo…"ella trabajaba como camarera en granny´s junto a ruby.

Esta frunció el ceño"faldas cortas, servirle a las personas y ensuciarme….no es mi trabajo ideal"rio.

La rubia frunció el ceño"mmm,y si eres niñera?"

Esta parpadeo"niñera?"

Emma sonrió"amas a los niños….y los padres pagan bien por ello. Tienes el tiempo suficiente como para ahorrar el dinero he irnos al viaje!"dijo entuciasmada.

"eso….me gustaría"sonríe"pero como…"  
emmarolo los ojos"yo me encargo, te preparare un cartel, donde la gente pueda arrancar tu numero y llamarte….perfecto?"le sonríe.

Ella rie"perfecto…."

Lo bueno de que ellas tengan una familia de buen dinero, era que regina tenia su propio celular y bastante moderno , para ser el 2005.

Al otro día hicieron la misma rutina, solo que emma estaba despierta.

"hey emm"entro por la ventana para caer en la cama"que es eso?"

Señala lo que emma hacia con mucha concentración.

Ella sonrió"tu cartel"lo levanto.

Era muy profesional y ella se asombro" esta muy bien swanny, gracias"sonrió.

"si, y ya lo puedes pegar en la escuela, le pregunte al tío"  
ella palideció"pegar…en la escuela?"

Ella sonrio"vamos reggie, es el lugar en el que mas clientes vas a conseguir!, ya sea por alguien que no quiere cuidar a su hermano, o porque sus padres necesitan niñera….es el mejor lugar"

Esta traga saliva.

Lo único bueno era que no tenia su nombre, porque si cora se enteraba….

"bien, vamos a desayunar"suspira derrotada.

En la escuela…

Regina suspiro y saco el cartel de su mochila.

Agarro cinta y lo estaba colocando cuando…

"usted es niñera señorita Regina?"

Su cuerpo se paralizo. Robin le había hablado en la oreja, podía sentir su aliento en su cuello.

Eso la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás, siendo recogida por el profesor.

"gracias"dijo colorada como un tomate.

El rió"usted es niñera su majestad?"  
le habían explicado porque todos tenían apodos y de hecho le mostraron el vídeo.

Robin quedo perplejo, la actuación de Regina era impecable, su mirada te hacia querer ocultarte entre las mantas….era una mujer perversa.

Mary margaret actuó con ellos pese a ser de otro curso, porque se peleo con el suyo, y aparte en este aun no tenían una Blanca nieves y ella adoraba el personaje.

Leopold puso dinero para la producción, por lo que se consiguieron los mejores trajes, y efectos especiales.

Regina volvió en si aun mas colorada de lo que estaba"si….quiero decir…lo estoy intentando"

El dio una sonrisa"y es una buena?" Ella parpadeo"y es una buena niñera?"

"yo…no sabría decirlo…"susurro.

Emma pasaba con ruby justo en ese momento"señorita swan!"el grito.

Ella suspiro"que sucede?"

"estoy hablando con la reina aquí presente"volvió a colorarse" y me dijo que es niñera….es una buena swan?"

Ella suspiro"por ultima vez…llámeme emma!..."luego miro sonriendo a su amiga"y si, es la mejor, es dulce y cariñosa con los niños"la morena le devolvio la sonrisa.

Robin sonrió satisfecho y se volvió hacia la morena"muy bien, estaría disponible el viernes a la noche?"

Su corazon deja de latir y emma le da un empujón disimulado"si…si…"dijo nerviosa.

"bien, necesito que cuide a mi hijo"sonrió.

Ella parpadeo. Siempre creyo que el era joven"hijo?"repitió desconcertada.

El asintió"si, tiene 4 años"sonríe.

Emma se mete, ya había sido ignorada lo suficiente"disculpe el atrevimiento…pero cuantos años tiene?"

El rió"tengo 26"  
"oh…"dijeron las dos.

"muy bien señorita mills"agarro un numero"supongo que me llevare esto"le guiño un ojo"arreglamos después de clases"se va.

Esta aun estaba en shock….iba a estar en la casa de robin locksley!"hey?, estas en este planeta?"bromea emma.

Esta rola los ojos"emma!"  
"QUE!? Su coqueteo no es sutil!"

Ella parpadeo"su?...el me coquetea?"se queda sin aliento.

La otra rola los ojos"por dios Regina!, claro que si!, todo el maldito tiempo"suspira"aun así, es un pervertido"rolo los ojos.

Pero no se dio cuenta que lo que dijo hizo a esta mucho mas feliz….

Presente:

"emma…como esta el?..."  
esta suspiro"bien, logro reponerse de las cosas que le pasaron"suspiro".

"que cosas?"dijo curiosa.

"no puedo decírtelo regina"

"pero amiga de quien eres!?"acusa.

"tuya!...y de el!, si quieres que guarde tus secretos deja que guarde los suyos!"la acuso.

"no puedes ser amigo del hombre que rompió mi corazón en trizas!, del hombre que aparto!"  
la otra enfureció"tu no sabes porque lo hizo!"

"no!, no lo se!, y tu no me dices!"  
"no lo are!"grito.

"eres una idiota swan!"gruño"ese es un mal hombre!"se intento convencer a si misma.

Pero entonces la rubia le pego una cachetada" no vuelvas a decir eso!, te aparto porque era lo mejor para el, y para ti!, pero realmente no te mintió cuando dijo que no podían estar juntos!, tu le mentiste!; tu eres la que escapaste con su bebe!"

Ahora era Regina la que le pego" no vuelvas a hablar de Daniel así!"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos"ni se te ocurra"

Se levanta enfadada pero la otra mujer le toma el brazo" Regina…lo siento yo…"  
"No!" grito llorando" prometiste no recordarme a Daniel!, mi...mi hijo!...tu sabes que busque a robin!,pero…simplemente el era feliz sin mi" susurro" y luego….luego ya no tenia mas que decir" sus ojos se ensombrecieron" ya no tenia bebe"

Se fue a su habitación dejando a emma arrepentida.

Regina entro a la habitación y se tiro a la cama, dejando que sus lagrimas llenen la almohada.

* * *

 **hey!**

 **cada vez se descubren mas cosas!, que paso con el pequeño daniel?**

 **bueno..**

 **como siempre digo, pueden leerme también en "matrimonio conveniente" y en "desde la niñez"**

 **en el cap siguiente veremos a mary margaret! y se develaran mas cosas n.n**

 **fanyag24: me alegro que te guste!, y ya continué XD**

 **Saray: woaw!, no creí que te atraparía desde ya o.o me alegro mucho! es lo que intentaba lograr :D. sip, me gusta escribir en dos tiempos y que se develen cosas a medida que se avanza :)aquí esta! y saludos desde argentina :D**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: oww super chula!. me alegro que supere tus expectativas!, me esforcé mucho con esta historia :D. sip, adoro su amistad n.n**

 **bueno!**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	3. Chapter 3 un encuentro

10 años después:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 3:

A la mañana siguiente la despertó una chiquilla sonriente de cuatro años.

"tia!,mama dice si quieres huevos revueltos!"salta sobre ella.

Ella rie"ingrid! Asi despiertas a la gente!?"

La niña hace un suspenso"si?"

Ella ríe y se sienta de un salto para dar vuelta a la niña y comenzar una guerra de cosquillas.

"Regina!, ingrid te molesta?"grita emma mientras se acerca"esa niña…"pero al llegar vio una guerra de cosquillas y a su amiga mucho mas sonriente que antes.

"ya! Tia!"la niña seguía riendo.

"esto le pasa a los niños que cuando despiertan a la gente saltan sobre sus camas!"Regina rió y continuo.

La rubia se quedo mirando la situación con una lagrima en el ojo.

"que pasa em?"interrumpe killian.

Ella lo ve y las chicas paran para mirarlos.

"e…esta el desayuno"sonríe débilmente y sale.

Regina parpadea y vuelve hacia la niña"cariño ve con mama, tia gina se tiene que cambiar"le acaricia la mejilla.

La niña asiente y se va corriendo como un terremoto.

Ella suspira…eso era lo que ella podría haber tenido…

Se saco la lagrima que estaba en su mejilla, y se va a cambiar.

Elije un mono negro, con un cinturón pequeño dorado.

Se acomoda el pelo y se lava la cara, para luego salir.

"hey…"dice emma nerviosa.

"hey…"ella contesta y se sienta.

Todo el desayuno fue tranquilo.

La mayoría eran cosas que decían emma y killian, pero también la niña hablaba y le preguntaba a ella por lo que tenia que contestar.

"que dicen si vamos a dar una vuelta en barco?"killian sonríe.

Tenian su propio barco. El jolly roller.

"si!"grito la pequeña rubia.

"por mi esta bien…regina?"emma pregunta.

Esta niega"no, tengo que ponerme al día con toda la ultima temporada de american horror story"bromea.

"segura?"repite la rubia.  
"si emma, estoy segura"suspira.

"okay….voy a llevar a la niña a cambiarse emm"el hombre besa a su esposa y alza a su hija.

Emma suspira"lo siento…"  
Regina imita a su amiga"No importa….tal vez no sea la mejor manera de volver…"ironiza"pero es a la única que me atrevo"ríe amargamente.

Emma asiente y se mete un bocado de huevos"como harás para que no te reconozca?"

Ella parpadea"que?"

"como harás que no te reconozca?...vivimos en un pueblo y no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo encerrada en mi casa"burla la otra"aparte mañana seras profesora de la mitad de hijos, sobrinos, o hermanos de nuestros compañeros….como harás que no te reconozcan?"  
ella suspira y bebe su café"no estoy lo suficientemente diferente?"susurra.

Emma niega con una sonrisa"lo siento cariño, pero aun con tu apellido, dirección falsas….tu eres la misma"suspiro.

Ella miro al suelo"encontrare la manera….aunque no lo creas el maquillaje hace maravillas, y soy muy buena con el"ríe.

Emma rola los ojos"como tu digas….pero mary margaret te reconocerá"rola los ojos y se levanta"no por nada eres casi su madrastra…"  
ella suspira. Una de las razones por las que se fue"Emmy…"

"no te guarda rencor….ni a ti, ni a nadie"suspiro"ya no es tan apegada a leopold como antes"

Regina suspira"lo siento…siento tanto arruinar tu única familia…"  
ella sonríe débilmente"serán mi sangre….pero Regina, no lo entiendes?...tu eres mi familia…"la abraza.

Sus ojos se enrojecen y lagrimas salen"te quiero swany…"  
"te quiero reggie"se miran con cariño cuando escuchan un grito"Pero hay una niña inquieta que quiere a su madre"rie.

"vaya con su deber!"la burla la otra.

Cuando emma se va la morena comienza a revolver su café y a pensar en su pasado.

11 años antes:

Era viernes y tenían literatura en la hora próxima.

Era el día en el que ella tenia que cuidar del hijo de su profesor.

Estaba en clase y ella agarro una hoja.

-swanny!-

Esta la ve y contesta-mm?-

-que tal si consiguió otra niñera?, no me dijo nada mas…-

-tal vez se le olvido…creyo que ya sabias la dirección de su casa…-

-porque la sabría?...emma!-

Todos sus compañeros murmuraban algo sobre ella y el profesor.

Antes que conteste robin hablo"señorita mills…."

Ella levanto la vista avergonzada mientras emma rompía el papel disimuladamente.

"si profesor?"dijo nerviosa.

"escribió el cuento de romance?que di ayer?"

Sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas aun"si…."  
"pase a leerlo al frente por favor"volvió su vista a un libro.

Ella carraspeo y miro a emma que solo sonrió.

Suspiro y se levanto. La consigna era romance, con los cuentos de hadas, siguiendo el chiste personal del curso.

"escribí…sobrelareinamalvada yrobinHood"hablo mas rápido de lo que incluso podría una persona normal.

"mas lento Regina…"el hombre hablo.

Porque su vos la hacia derretirse!?"te….tengo que decirlo de nuevo?"susurro con miedo a lo que el asintió"escribí….sobre la reina malvada, y robin Hood"intento ignorar la mirada divertida del profesor y de todos sus compañeros.

"lea por favor…"

Ella suspiro"porque se sentía así estar cerca de ese hombre que huele a bosque?...porque quería estar cerca de su pequeñito?...la mejor pregunta….porque adoraba ese tatuaje de león que la hizo encontrarlo!?...

Ella tenia la respuesta. Tinkellbel tenia razón. Eran almas gemelas, y ella una mujer rota.

Pero quería olvidar quien era, todo lo que hizo, y simplemente acurrucarse junto a el frente al fuego.

"esta escrito en primera persona?"el solo asintió y continuo.

Recordaba esa tarde en la que el entro a robar a su castillo, esa tarde donde todo cambio…

Quien podía enamorarse de la reina malvada?, quien podía enamorarse de un ladron?.

Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere, y el suyo estaba junto a ese hombre rubio, de ojos celestes con arco y flecha.

(sus mejillas estaban aun mas coloradas pero continuo su lectura)

Sabia que lo que haga su madre no impediría que ella este con el, no esta vez.

Olvidaría todo lo de Blancanieves, al fin y al cabo….ella solo era una niña, una tonta niña que amaba a un tonto falso principe…

Olvido la maldición, olvido todo lo que quería hacer, y solo se acurruco frente a su ladron.

"falta mucho?"el pregunto con la voz ronca.

Ella parpadeo y miro su cuento"la mitad…"  
"esta bien Regina, puedes volver a tu asiento…"

Ella asintió colorada y corrió a sentarse.

Estaba concentrada en un dibujo de un tatuaje que quería hacerse, que no vio que el profesor estaba hablando y caminando de un lado a otro, para terminar a su lado.

Pero entonces coloco una nota en su mesada.

"Regina"susurro interesa salio del trance y vio lo que señalaba la rubia.

Confundida miro al profesor que disimuladamente le sonreía y agarro el papel.

-muy buena historia mills, tendré que leer el resto ;)…

Y tendré que hacerme un tatuaje de león….-

Sus mejillas se incendiaron y quedo sin palabras.

Entonces escribió.

-gracias :D….y si usted quiere… ;) yo me are el de una pluma…-

Lo coloco en la mano del profesor cuando paso por su lado para luego recibir la contestación.

-si…si quiero. Te molestaría dibujarlo?,y seguro es un bonito dibujo….es el que tienes sobre la mesa?,la pluma?-

Ella rió al leer- no no me molestaría…pero tendré que averiguar como es….;) y si, es la pluma,representa un momento importante en mi vida… u.u-

No tardo la contestación-algún día me gustaría saberlo :D….(sonó el timbre) espérame después de clases….-

Ella lo miro y asintió.guardo sus cosas bajo la mirada de emma"no te diré…"

"pero…."  
"emma!"rio y doblo el preciado papel.

"mills,quédese, necesito hablar de su cuento…"  
esta asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Todos habían salido, inclusive la molesta emma.

"Regina…"  
"si?"sonrio.

Este rio y le dio un papel"mi dirección, te molestaría estar allí a las 8?"

Ella negó"estaré…"

El agacho la mirada"odio dejarlo solo….pero mi amigo will tiene esta idiota idea de que estuve suficiente tiempo solo y me lleva a citas a ciegas….como veraz no quiero dejarlo con cualquiera…puedo confiar en ti?"

Ella sonríe"claro…y lamento lo de las citas"rio"ruby quiso llevarme a algunas pero me negué….no soy buena con los hombres"se acomodo un cabello suelto avergonzada.

Este sonrió"bueno, nos vemos a las 8"

"nos vemos a las 8…."

Se fue.

A las 7 50…

"estoy loco, definitivamente loco"robin se repetía.

Como diablos podía coquetear con una alumna!?, como diablos podía darle esperanzas….como…

Por dios, eso no acabaría bien….

Escucho el timbre y abrió la puerta"Regina"sonrió y la dejo pasar.

Llevaba un bonito jean, con una blusa pastel"hey…"dijo tímidamente.

El rio"Henry esta arriba durmiendo…temo decir que no permanecerá así mucho rato"bromeo"bien, cenaste?"antes que ella conteste el agrego"tengo de todo en la heladera, si tienes hambre solo prepárate algo"sonríe"ya lo alimente, asi que probablemente no tenga hambre, pero is tiene, hay helado en el frezzer"ríe"lo malcrió"

Ella rio"y usted para que hora estará volviendo?"

El parpadea"vaya….no lo se"se rasca la cabeza"depende de como van las cosas supongo…"  
ella suspira"bueno, pues si van bien y la trae….por favor llámeme"sonrió"y si viene borracho también…"  
"mm eso seria un mal ejemplo"le guiña un ojo" dame tu teléfono así anoto mi numero, que te llamare cualquier cosa…hasta que hora tienes permiso?"

Ella parpadeo. Por supuesto no le dijo a cora, según ella estaría en lo de emma"yo…puedo quedarme hasta que necesite" dijo nerviosa" luego iría a lo de emma" eso si era verdad.

"oh…bien, llego tarde, adiós" le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Ella suspira.

Comió algún resto de pizza, y luego atendió al pequeño que había despertado.

Se la pasaron jugando, y luego comieron helado, que ambos quedaron dormidos en el sillón.

Robin entro demasiado tarde a decir verdad. No era que la cita le gusto, era que su amigo no lo dejaba marchar.

Al entrar vio esa escena y su corazón se congelo"Regina?"susurro.

Esta abrió un ojo somnolienta"mm?"

"recibiste mi mensaje?"

Ella parpadeo y agarro su celular"estaba durmiendo, lo siento…"  
el rio"esta bien…pero es muy tarde y esta lloviendo…"

Esta se desperezo para acariciar al pequeño"es adorable…"susurro.

"lo se…"

"bueno, tengo que irme…"

"no!...quiero decir, esta lloviendo y es muy tarde, estoy seguro que emma esta durmiendo…"  
ella suspiro"supongo que si…"

"tengo una habitación de mas, por si quieres irte a dormir?"  
ella asiente"por favor?...muero de sueño…"  
el rie y agarra a su hijo"vamos arriba"

"asi que la cita fue bien?"

El nego"un desastre, pero will que estaba con su novia no me dejo marchar….lo siento"

Ella rio"no hay de que, soy su niñera, es mi trabajo…"  
"claro"el rio señalando una puerta"puedes dormir allí".

Ella sonrio y entro"gracias…"

Se recostó en la cama sacándose el jean, y cayendo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente un niño saltaba sobre ella"gina!,gina!papa hizo el desayuno, vamos!"sonríe.

Ella rie y se levanta.

"Henry!, no molestes a la señorita reg…"el se quedo en la puerta mirando la escena y sonrió"vamos?"  
ella rio"me tengo que cambiar…"el se sonroja y se lleva a su hijo.

Ella se vuelve a vestir y baja"hola"sonríe.

El rie"hola"

Desayunan. el niño le cuenta al padre todo lo que hizo con Regina" bueno cariño, pero ahora tienes que ir a casa del tio John, ve a buscar tu mochila" el padre dice.

El niño asiente y sube corriendo" despacio!" grita regina para que luego ambos rian."es un niño muy alegre…"  
el rie"sabias que te declaro su mejor amiga?"

Ella alzo una ceja"woaw…."

"puedo llevarte a donde tengas que ir?"

Ella piensa"en realidad….puedes llevarme a granny´s?,quede ver a emm en el trabajo" sonríe.

"perfecto para mi, tenia que comprar el desayuno…"  
ella frunce el ceño"pero si ya lo comimos… …"  
el rola los ojos" soy un hombre hambriento milady, y para aguantar todo un dia con mi amigo will, necesito el estomago lleno"

Ella rola los ojos"como digas…"

Henry bajo y todos se dirigieron al auto.

El dejo a henry y bajaron en granny´s.

La morena estaba nerviosa, que sucedía si los veía algún conocido?, que dirían?

Claro que no paso nada,pero estaban entrando juntos y….

"entramos?"pregunto despreocupado el.

Ella parpadeo y trago saliva entrando después de el.

Por suerte la cotilla de ruby estaba de espaldas y no logro verlos entrar, pero si los vio emma que estaba en la mesa próxima a la puerta.

Vieron que los miro de reojo.

"voy a hacer mi pedido"el sonrió y se alejo.

Ella se quedo roja como un tomate allí hasta que la rubia se acerco.

"pasaste la noche en su casa!?"indago apenas se desocupo.

Ella parpadeo"si pero…"  
"y no paso nada!?"dijo medio enojada y consternada.

"bueno!; hola a ti también sabes?"bufo"no, soy su niñera emma!, me quede porque el lego tarde y llovía"suspiro"dormi en la habitación de invitados y nada raro paso"

La otra la miro con desconfianza pero asintió"siéntate en aquella mesa, es mia"sonrió y la otra fue.

Emma la siguió"es que abuelita no me deja hablar"rio"que deseas?"

Regina alzo una ceja"tengo que pedir algo?"

"vamos Regina!, es solo para hacerme compañía y luego nos vamos a mi casa"hizo puchero.

Regina suspiro"café negro por favor…"  
"caliente y amargo como tu alma?"bromeo esta.

La supuesta reina del mal rolo los ojos"caliente como yo cariño, y amargo como todos los que rechazo…"

emma ríe y asiente"estoy en ello"se fue.

Ella estaba jugando con su pulcera cuando alguien se sentó.

"te molesta que me siente?"alzo la cabeza para ver a su profesor.

Ella rio"no, va por su segundo desayuno?"  
el asintió y comenzó a comer los huevos revueltos.

"háblame de ti…"pregunto el.

Ella parpadeo"yo…no sabría que decir, no soy tan interesante"se colora.

Emma llego y frunció el ceño, pero se limito a dejar el café y darle un pellizcon a su amiga por cambiarla por el mayor.

"seguro que si….juguemos a ….50 cosas sobre mi"sonrió.

Ella parpadeo"un juego de jóvenes…"

"oye!, hace no tanto tiempo tenia tu edad"parecía molesto.

Ella rio"bien, empieza tu"

El suspiro y tomo de su cafe" bien….me case a los 20- mi esposa marian murió a mis 22- soy muy bueno con el arco y flecha- tengo esta fascinación por la literatura- escribi un libro-mi favorito siempre fue robin Hood- yo nací aquí, pero a los 16 me fui a vivir a new york- tengo un hermano llamado John-mi color favorito es el verde- mi libro favorito es Harry potter-mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión- cuando mi esposa murió entre en una deprecion y me volví borracho- Sali gracias a mi gran amigo Willy mi hermano John-soy un serie adicto- mis rutinas son normales, pero siempre tengo que optener doble desayuno. Marian decía que necesitaba muchas fuerzas para todo el dia- soy un poco desordenado, si no fuera por mi amiga mulan mi casa seria un tiradero- volvi a storybrooke hace poco y decidi ser profesor- tengo esta cicatriz en la espalda que me la hice de niño por meterme en una pelea para defender a mi hermano-siempre quise un tatuaje, pero nunca me hice uno-adoro los perros, de hecho estaba pensando en adoptar uno- mi serie favorita siempre fue y será la niñera-en mi adolescencia me la pasaba en campamentos y soy bueno en todas esas cosas- soy muy malo cocinando, pero me esfuerzo para no tener que pedir siempre comida-y….perdí la cuenta, pero espero haberte informado"rieron.

"supongo que sigo yo"suspiro y bebió su café"soy adicta al café y al chocolate-adoro todas las cosas con magia- Tengo mi opinión de los villanos-adoro montar caballo, mi padre me enseño cuando tenia 6 y no pare-su hijo se llama como el- prefiero quedarme en mi cuarto a leer que a salir de fiesta- adoro cocinar- mi madre y mi hermana son unos auténticos granos en el culo,siempre creo que me odian- emma es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Leopold el padre de mary margaret fue socio de mi madre, por lo que me crié con comenzó a venir también y pronto nos afiliamos- estuve con ella cuando sus padres murieron y se tuvo que ir a vivir con su tío- me gusta actuar, es una forma de expresarme, o de ocultar mis sentimientos verdaderos- mi primer y único amor murió hace dos años, mi madre solo dijo que dejara de llorar y me vista que teníamos una reunión- odio las cosas que no puedo controlar- a veces me siento la voz de la razón de mi grupo- adoro a los niños- la cicatriz sobre mi labio me la hice por meterme entre un mi gato y un perro- creo en las almas gemelas-creo que ni yo misma puedo leerme completamente- soy una buena alumna…pero nunca dije que soy una buena chica-emma y yo solemos hablar con códigos de cuentos de hadas para que nadie comprenda-….y creo que eres la persona que ahora sabe tanto de mi como emma"se miraron y rieron.

Emma se acerco con mala cara"van a pedir algo mas?"  
el parpadeo"no, me ire, adiós mills…swan, estudien"rio y se fue.

Emma enojada se sento"oficialmente odio a ese profesor"

Ella rio"vamos emm!, tu empezaste el outlawqueen!"  
"era una maldita locura!, creí que no te animarías!"bufa"es un adulto Regina, no quiero que te involucres con el"dijo seria"podría ser un pervertido, una mala persona, un aprovechador o un pedófilo!"

"O podría ser la persona de la que verdaderamente estoy destinada!, y solo me lleva 9 años!...y vamos emma!, cual seria el problema de la edad?, que quiera sexo y no pueda dárselo?"rio amargamente"sabes que no es problema para mi"se levanto enojada.

Emma parpadeo"reggie!, espera cariño, lo siento yo…."suspiro"me puse celosa si?...te apoyare si sales con quien quieras…..solo prométeme que van a tener cuidado…podría ir a la cárcel"susurro.

Presente:

Estaba jugando con su pelo.

Emma tenia razón,como se ocultaría?

Fue al baño y agarro unos lentes de contacto que no sabia porque se compro.

Eran de color verde.

podían reconocerla, tenia su cicatriz y el maldito lunar!.

Eso…

Agarro una fuerte base y logro tapar el lunar.

Allí no la reconocerían, nadie mas que emma la vio luego de la adolescencia. Le habían crecido un poco mas los pechos, sus labios se volvieron aun mas carnosos, su voz era un poco mas sensual, tenia el pelo mas corto y su dulce mirada desapareció dejando ver su mirada penetrante. Incluso con sus ojos cafés eso ocurría.

Solo rogaba ser una buena actriz.

Alguien toco el timbre. Creyo que era emma, que habia olvidado las llaves"voy!"  
abrió la puerta para rebelar a una mujer con corte pixie, un carro con un bebe y una mirada paranoica.

"Regina?...regina!?"se altero

Ella parpadeo y trago saliva"soy Regina, pero no creo que hablemos de la misma"intento sonar creíble.

Esta enfurecí"por supuesto que si!,no se que te hiciste pero eres Regina!"grito enojada y entro empujándola"eres la Regina que casi se casa con mi padre. Si eso no es suficiente se escapa embarazada de el! "

Ella era lo que se decía de ella?, que siquiera el bebe era de leopold?. Por dios, odiaba a su madre….

Respiro profundo"suena como una buena historia….pero no soy esa Regina"apretó los dientes"soy Regina zembrano, naci en florida, conocí a emma en nueva york cuando fue a visitar una amiga, y me ofrecieron el puesto de profesora de historia….si quiere puede sentarse y hablar de ello conmigo?"intento ser amable y mantenerse sin largarse a llorar.

La otra la miro desconfiada y trago saliva suavisando su mirada"no eres Regina mills?"susurro.

"lo siento…"la habia convencido.

Esta se sentó derrotada"lo siento….yo…eres tan parecida"susurro"lo siento…"  
"esta bien…supongo que mucha gente me confundirá" se sienta a su lado" quieres explicarme quien es y que paso?"

Esta suspiro"siempre fuimos buenas amigas, pero en el ultimo año casi meten preso a dos profesores por que al parecer se acostaron con ella"

Regina abre los ojos y traga duro" suena….como una golfa"sonríe débilmente.

"no lo se, yo no lo crei, quiero decir, regina era la persona mas inteligente y buena que conocía"susurro" pero entonces mi padre la trae, organizan una fiesta y dicen que se van a casar….te imaginas eso?" ahora la otra intentaba guardar las lagrimas.

"debe….ser doloroso" susurro.

"muy, era una de mis mejores amigas, mi madre no acababa de morir y se va a casar con mi padre!?...los odie, a ambos. Pero entonces una semana después escapa embarazada de mi padre…."

Ella no lo soportaba mas"suena mal….bueno, como es tu nombre?"

"mary margaret"

"mary margaret, suena como que aquí no hablan bien de ella…"  
"No….la tratan de todos los nombres posibles"suspiro.

"y te parece justo?, conoces su versión?...tal vez se enamoro del profesor, tal vez la obligaron a casarse con tu padre, tal vez no queria….tal vez escapo"intento mantener su compostura.

"bueno yo…no, pero nunca me la explico!, y entonces robin también quedo destrozado y….y…."

Ella cerro los ojos. Tal vez emma tenia razón. El hizo lo correcto para luego escuchar eso de ella….cuando se odiaba en ese momento.

"lo entiendo…"

"Podría tener un hermanito por alguna parte!...y emma dijo que cuando fue no tenia ningún niño"sus ojos se humedecieron"me pregunto cual fue su destino….lo habrá abortado?"  
eso fue un golpe para la mujer"mary margaret, un placer conocerte, pero tengo que salir y no me siento tranquila dejando a una desconocida para mi en la casa de mi amiga"intento no sonar fría.

"oh….claro"se levanto y agarro el cochecito"nos vemos Regina"

Apenas cerro la puerta se derrumbo a llorar.

Estaba llorando descontrolada cuando alguien la abrazo.

Ella levanto la vista"emm…"  
esta sonrio débilmente y la apretó dejando que su amiga llore"me cruze con mary margaret….buena actuación"dijo débilmente.

Esta intento parar de llorar"yo….por dios emma"mas lagrimas se acumularon.

Esta la abrazo"hey…no te lo dije porque no te aria bien….lo siento…"  
esta se seco las lagrimas"esta bien…"

"quieres un te?, café?"

"solo quédate conmigo"susurra y la abraza fuerte.

* * *

 **y descubrimos mas cosas!  
buenoo, si, esta vez mary margaret no va a ser la que conto un secreto ni nada.**

 **descubriran mas adelante quien fue...muajajajajaja**

 **bueno... el proximo es el dia del encuentro! OoO**

 **que pasara?**

 **lo se, nadie puede imaginar a regina con ojos verdes y sin su lunar XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	4. Chapter 4 oficialmente, regina zembrano

10 años después:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 4:

Emma se levanto con el olor a wafles recién hechos.

Al llegar al comedor vio a su amiga lista para un nuevo día" mira quien se levanto" Regina rió"tienes trabajo cariño"

Esta suspiro" puedo tener wafles y café primero?"

Ella asintió" sabia que el olor a comida te despertaría, funcionaba tan bien como gritarte que llegábamos tarde"Regina rió.

La rubia frunció el ceño" eres malvada"  
"soy una reina"Regina alza una ceja divertida"y tu hija y tu marido?"

Ella suspiro"mi hija aun dormida y mi marido en el trabajo"sonrió"tengo que despertarla, tiene que ir a la guardería"se levanto.

Luego las tres mujeres desayunaron.

Regina se coloco el maquillaje y los lentes de contactos verdes"como me veo?"

Emma suspira"bien diferente….pero, porque no cambiar tu nombre?"

Ella suspiro" no podría, mi padre lo eligió, lo amaba, tiene un significado especial para mi, y no tengo el valor para cambiarlo….es a lo único que puedo aferrarme"susurra.

Emma asiente"quieres que te lleve?"

"caminare"ríe.

Robin:

Se había levantado. Si hijo ya estaba comiendo cereales y haciendo tarea.

Ese día se sentía mas torpe de lo común, Era el dia.

La vería?, seguro que no, ella lo abra olvidado….y si no?

Salio"Henry!"

El suspira y levanta la vista"papa…te pusiste mal la camisa"ríe.

El se avergüenza y la vuelve a abotonar"yo…"  
"lo se, tranquilo"

El mayor estornuda"diablos…"

"papa no te vez bien"Henry se levanta preocupado.

"lo estoy yo…"volvió a estornudar.

El frunce el ceño y lleva su mano a su frente"tienes fiebre…no puedes ir a dar clases así!"

"Pero…pero…"

"pero nada….papa, recuerdo como es, tu no dejas de mirar su foto"bromea"si la veo te avisare, pero quédate a descansar"

Elsuspira"si me siento mejor pasare a buscarte a la escuela y vamos donde tio John"

"hamburguesas?"hace puchero.

el mayor rie"hamburguesas..."

El asiente y se va, el autobús esperaba fuera.

Regina:

Recordó su tatuaje. El la reconocería….

Tiempo atrás había comprado maquillaje para tatuajes. Al colocarlo bien lo tapo perfectamente, y se fue.

Había llegado. El director era alguien nuevo, Gold.

Ella lo conocía bien, era el padre de neal….neal.

Suspiro. Era la peor persona del mundo, No estuvo con su amiga cuando su novio murió…

El director la presento con los profesores de allí.

Tenia la suerte de que killian era el nuevo profesor de deportes, pero ese día no le tocaba.

Belle era la bibliotecaria, y también secretaria de gold, su esposo.

David era profesor de física, había gente nueva como sindey, mallory, ursula, aurora, y….graham aun era profesor allí.

La gente que la conocía primero la cuestiono, pero ella dijo lo mismo que a mary margaret y le creyeron.

Su primera hora era con 2 año….

Agarro la lista. Paige…..que no era la hermana e Jefferson?, violet…no le sonaba…Nick, no….henry….

Casi se desmaya. El, el pequeño estaba allí….

Ella vestía unas medias negras, con una falda de lápiz negra, una blusa blanca, junto con una chaqueta negra con detalles blancos.

Tenia los labios rojos, con algún detalle en maquillaje.

Entro al aula y todos hicieron silencio mirándola atrapados por su belleza.

Ella sonrió débilmente al notar a un niño distraído aun hablando.

"te lo digo violet, no creo que ella sea tan hermosa para que todos babeen por ella"escucha el sarcasmo.

Regina se para detrás alzando una ceja.

El niño nota el silencio"Nick?"mira a su amigo pálido.

Se da vuelta lentamente para ver a la nueva profesora allí parada.

"me alegro no parecerte lo suficientemente hermosa caballero, tendría que rechazarlo amablemente" le guiña un ojo al ver al niño colorado.

"lo…lo siento profesora…yo…"  
ella rio"no importa…"se acerco para susurrarle al oído"cuando iba a la secundaria me paso lo mismo con un profesor guapísimo…"le guiño un ojo"cual es tu nombre?"

"Henry,Henry locksley…"le da la mano amablemente.

Ella lo mira conteniendo la respiración. Ese pequeño caballero…..ese chico adolescente, era su Henry!

El nio ve que no responde"profesora?"

Esta vuelve en si para ver la mano. Sonríe y la toma"mucho gusto en conocerte…Henry"se acerca a la pizarra para agarrar un fibron y escribir"mi nombre es Regina zembrano, me acaban de trasladar aquí, y espero quedarme un largo tiempo"sonrió"soy su profesora de historia, y admito que soy estricta, pero prometo que si se portan bien, daré tiempo libre"se sienta"podemos comenzar presentándonos,yo lo hice, siguen ustedes"sonríe.

Hizo que todos se presentaran y llego el turno del distraído de Henry.

"locksley?"dijo. el niño estaba en la luna"Henry locksley!"por dios ese apellido…

Este parpadeo"si profesora?"

"diga quien es…."

"oh…soy Henry locksley…"  
"lo entendimos"dijo sarcásticamente Regina"di algo como que te gusta, como eres….eso"

El suspiro"me gusta escribir…..y dibujar. Vivo con mi padre, seguro lo tendrá que conocer, hoy no vino pero es profesor aquí"suspiro"no tengo madre y…y nada mas"

Ella asintió he intento no darle importancia a lo que dijo para pasar a la niña llamada violet.

En un receso fue a la biblioteca.

Belle siempre fue una buena amiga, pero de todos modos no le diría la verdad.

Aun recordaba a tink, Cuando le dijo que crea en el amor. Que era lo que le faltaba, que no tenia que olvidar a Daniel pero que ame de nuevo…

Y recordaba la ultima vez que hablo con ella…

"Regina? Tu y…."no podía mirarla" tu y robin tienen algo?" susurro.

Esta tenia los ojos húmedos" si….yo…"se largo a llorar"lo amo"

La rubia se veía decepcionada pero luego suspiro"lo amas?, tanto para arriesgarte de esa manera?" ella asiente"pues bien….solo quiero que seas feliz"suspira.

Ella se seca las lagrimas"le dirás a alguien?"

"guardare tu secreto"sonrio.

Y fue cierto. Pero ruby no lo hizo….y ella no confió lo suficiente en su amiga luego de irse.

Así que ella pensaría lo mismo que el resto…

Belle….se dio cuenta que de hecho ella nunca hablo mucho con ella. Pero sabia que se lo podría haber dicho. Ella sabia guardar secretos y consolar a la gente….

Pero no lo hizo, Ella solo fue a emma. Claro que no se arrepentía, pero debió darse cuenta cuanta gente la rodeaba antes….

Entro a la biblioteca.

Haba unos tres chicos leyendo algo al final de la columna.

Regina suspiro y se acerco a la mujer concentrada en el libro"belle…"trago saliva"verdad?"

Esta levanto la vista y la vio. Arqueo la ceja y asintió"tu eres…."  
"Regina zembrano. La nueva profesora de historia?"

Esta asintió"oh claro….que deseas?"  
"estoy buscando un libro sobre la guerra mundial?"  
esta ríe"tu primer día y piensas matar a los chicos desde ya?"

Regina rie"bueno, soy una persona fuerte"

La de pelo café se levanto"por supuesto. El libro debe estar por allí…"

La sigue.

Llegan a un estante lo suficiente alejado de los chicos"hace mucho trabajas aquí?"pregunta Regina intentando conversar.

"si, casi desde que termine la secundaria…"agarra un libro"que puedo decir?, amo a los chicos y a los libros"rio.

"tu….vives con el director?"

Esta suspiro"si, pero trabajo desde antes que siquiera sea director y…"  
ella rie"no pido explicaciones….créeme. se perfectamente lo que es que digan cosas sobre ti"suspiro"pero lo tuyo es mas leve…al menos eres adulta…"  
susurra.

Esta le da una sonrisa débil y le alcanza el libro"toma, tu arma para matar a los chicos"rio.

Esta sonrió"gracias"el timbre sonó y los chicos desaparecieron"te veo al almuerzo?"no le molestaba tener una amiga allí..

"suelo almorzar con gold…"susurro.

"oh…no hay problema yo…"

"pero bueno, hoy me dijo que estaría ocupado de trabajo por lo que no saldría de su oficina"sonríe"así que….vienes a la biblioteca?"  
ella sonrió"nos vemos en un rato"sale.

Las siguientes clases fueron normales, y luego llego la hora del almuerzo"hey!"entra a la biblioteca.

"hola Regina"belle sonríe.

"traje una ensalada, y tu?"

"mi almuerzo lo trae una amiga"dice cerrando el libro.

Regina se sienta"como es eso?"

Ella ríe"trabaja en granny´s. Pido siempre comida allí y de paso mi amiga me hace compañía.

Ella se paraliza"ruby?"

"como sabes de ella?"alzo una ceja"no eres nueva aquí?"

Regina forzó una sonrisa"si!, pero mi amiga me estuvo ilustrando un poco sobre aquí"

Alguien golpea la puerta"hey belle!"una morena entra"traje tu…."la ve"Regina?"

Esta cierra los ojos al ver la cara de pánico de la mujer"yo…"  
"Regina!, lo…siento yo…yo…."se haba puesto histérica pero belle la calmo"ruby, ella es Regina zembrano la nueva profesora de historia"suspira.

Esta parpadea"pero…."la mira"eres tan parecida…"  
"ruby"belle reprende.

Esta deja el almuerzo sobre la mesa"será mejor que me vaya…"susurro"adiós"

Luego de eso comieron en silencio y belle no dejaba de observar a la morena con el ceño fruncido"que sucede belle?"suspiro.

"muy bien!"suspira"a la mierda Regina, un poco de maquillaje y lentes de contacto no me engañan"frunce el ceño

Esta parpadeo. Que acababa de suceder?"no se de que hablas…"  
esta rola los ojos"esperaba que me lo dijeras, pero bueno…al parecer no lo piensas hacer así que…"dejo su tenedor"habla"

"que…."  
"oh vamos!, habrás engañado al resto, pero solo diré que te conozco…aunque no lo creas, y soy lo suficientemente inteligente para descifrar cuando alguien miente"fruncio el ceño"invite a ruby a propósito. Tenia razón, aun no soportas verla…."alza una ceja triunfante.

Regina se agarro la cabeza. Belle siempre fue la mas inteligente. Aunque siguiera negandolo la otra no lo creerá"bien!...soy yo"suspira.

Esta sonríe"lo se….puedes empezar a explicar porque tengo que mentir a todos?"se cruza de brazos.

"tienes?"parpadea

"mira, nunca creí los rumores. Sabia que tenias tus razones, y a mi no me afectaron pero….ruby moría de culpa, destrozaste a mary margaret, como a robin, mientras que emma y tink estaban decepcionadas….y ahora vuelves y no piensas dar la cara"alza una ceja"espero que tengas una razón para que guarde tu secreto…"

Esta suspira"siempre tan astuta belle"ríe amargamente"la tengo…"suspira"pero no puedo decírtelo, no ahora…"  
esta suspiro"por lo menos explícame...no lo se Regina!"grito.

Esta miro para otro lado"solo puedo decir, que nunca estuve embarazada de leopold…"sus ojos se humedecieron.

Belle arqueo las cejas y luego comprendió"robin…."

Esta asintió"lo perdí…."tal vez no de la manera que todo el mundo podría asumir, pero era lo mismo, ella no tuvo a su bebe en brazos.

"o por dios"susurro.

"si, yo….amo a robin, pero el me aparto y yo….yo lo aparte a el. No se que debe pensar de mi, y prefiero quedarme en las sombras….me debe haber olvidado"suspiro.

"el no te olvido! Aunque nunca comprendí la situación, se que te amo, y te ama…y le dolió mucho cuando te fuiste y…"

Ella rio amargamente"el me aparto belle, me aparto…y tenia razón…no era sana para el"susurra y se levanta"un gusto hablar contigo, mi siguiente clase ya comienza"

"pe…."  
ella se va.

Cuando termina las clases y todos los alumnos se van se queda rellenando unos papeles.

De repente alguien golpea la puerta.

Ella levanta la vista"si?"

Henry pasa avergonzado"hola…."

Ella sonríe"Henry!"se levanta"a que debo tu visita?"

El se queda mirando el suelo"yo…mm….se que….te deben haber confundido muchas veces en el día…..pero…"

Ella suspira"si?"

"nada yo…."suspiro"lo siento, de la Regina que hablan…."se rasca la cabeza"ella es buena. Se que escucharas muchas cosas, pero ella es buena, estoy segura que tiene una justificación"sonríe.

Regina parpadea y asiente"estoy segura de ello también"sonríe.

"mmm, ya acabo su trabajo?"

Ella asiente y guarda los papeles"te vienen a buscar?"pregunta"

El asiente"mi papa y mi….."no termino cuando un niño de unos cuatro años viene corriendo.

"heny!"se tira y el niño lo recibe

"que sucede campeón?"ríe y le hace cosquillas

Regina se queda parada intentando saber como reaccionar….

"roland!, deja a tu hermano en paz!, tendrás toda la semana para molestarlo!"una risa viene de atrás suyo.

Ella quería correr…escapar. El había tenido un hijo…el siguió adelante...

"papi!"el niño se quejo cuando lo saco de los brazos del chico.

El rió y saludo a su hijo para notarla.

Abrió los ojos"re…..regina?"

Ella solo se quedo muda. No podía reaccionar, no podía hablar….

"no, ella no es papa"susurra Henry.

"pero….pero…..regina!?...eres tu?"lagrimas salen de sus ojos"Regina?"susurra.

Ella traga saliva"lo siento. Me llamo Regina zembrano y nací el florida, no se de quien hablan"susurro y le tendió la mano" tu eres?"

"robin locksley, profesor de literatura y padre de henry"susurra sin apartar la mirada.

"ella es la nueva profesora de historia"aclara Henry.

Robin y Regina se quedan mirando"supongo que nos veremos seguido…"susurra.

Ella sonríe débilmente"supongo…"

Henry agarra el brazo a robin"prometiste hamburguesas?"hizo puchero.

El rie"supongo que si.."la miro"adiós…."traga saliva"Regina…."

Se van.

Ella queda quieta. emma le mintió. El siguió adelante…el es feliz el….

El es feliz sin ella….

Sus piernas tiemblan y corre al baño de profesores.

Cae al piso para largarse a llorar.

Le marca a killian para que la venga a buscar y se limpia las lagrimas.

Se acomoda todo y sale para cruzar a belle.

"Regina?"

Ella la ignoro y afirmo su paso

"Regina!?"corre hasta alcanzarla"que sucede?"

Ella aprieta los labios y sigue sin contestar"déjame belle"  
"Regina!?"intenta de nuevo pero la morena camina mucho mas rápido para llegar a la salida y entrar al auto de killian.

Este la saludo pero ella estaba fría"su majestad"ríe"como fue?"

Esta no contesta. Ya estaban a mitad de camino cuando lagrimas comienzan a caer y ella se acurruca y comienza a llorar.

El hombre para el auto"hey!, que sucede?"

Ella lo mira"tiene….un hijo…"susurra.

El asiente y se rasca la cabeza"emma….no te dijo"susurra.

Ella negó limpiándose las lagrimas"no lo hizo…"

El le dio un pañuelo y unos palmadas"la obligare a explicarte cuando lleguemos"

Ella da una tímida sonrisa"no puedes hacerlo tu?"

"temo que no se mucho…."

Ella asintió y avanzaron.

* * *

 **woooo quien es la madre del pequeño!?**

 **primer dia de clases y reunion!**

 **belle sabe o.o. y bueno! ellas juntas me gustan, y belle es de fiar n.n  
lamento que en este no haya flashback, pero bueno!**

 **y lamento mucho la larga ausencia, intentare actualizar mañana o pasado, pero no prometo nada.**

 **vi que genere muchas dudas con el pequeño daniel! o.o**

 **bueno, gracias a ustedes tendré que cambiar algunas cosas -.- jaja es que bueno, tenia unos planes para el, pero al ver su repercusión...supongo que los cambiare.**

 **bueno!**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: yeee esa es la idea :P jaja seppp demasiadas revelaciones verdad? lo se, ni yo puedo imaginarla sin su lunar sesi :3 pero bueno! si no cambiaba nada iba a ser tonto que no la reconozcan XD**

 **fanyag24: oww gracias! siii! viva el #outlawqueen! lamento la tardanza :P ya volvi! lo descubrirás mas adelante ;)**

 **Scroo-b: jaja, me pasa lo mismo!. muchas gracias! la verdad me cuesta un poco manejar la historia así, porque todo esta en mi cabeza pero lo tengo que debelar de a poco y...ahh! si n.n mi idea es ir descubriendo de a poco, pero mi cerebro esta en mi contra y tengo planeado hasta el ultimo capitulo XD. lo se, yo realmente ya había escrito algo así, pero como también lo consideraba algo cliche, no me gusto y lo borre. pero si!, la verdad saque ideas de varios geniales fanfic en ingles, y luego con cosas que invente y eso...realmente me gusta el resultado. sip, la verdad me haz dado una buena idea para continuar esa trama, haré algo así n.n asi que muchas gracias!. la verdad no me había puesto a pensar como reaccionaria robin si perdio dos personas de una vez o.o . actualizare mas pronto el próximo! y gracias por leer y comentar!. :D**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	5. Chapter 5 mulan

10 años despues:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 5:

La morena entra a la casa para ver a su sobrina jugando con mary margaret.

"papi!"la niña corrió a killian que la recibió en brazos y alzo.

"hey pequeña! Que hiciste hoy!?"  
"jugué con mary, pinte un dibujo y…"  
la de pelo corto se levanto incomoda al verla"hola…"

Regina bufa sin ocultar su molestia"no estoy de humor para esto"se va y apenas entra a su cuarto cierra la puerta y se tira a la cama.

Una hora después golpean la puerta"no quiero hablar con nadie!"grita.

"lastima que no sea nadie"Emma entra"podemos hablar?"

Reghina gruñe y la mira"sobre como me mentiste!?"

Esta suspira y se sienta a su lado.

"no te menti!, solo no te conté ciertas cosas…por tu propio bien"se justifico.

"Emma!"la mira enfadada"que mas ocultaste?"bufa.

"prometo que casi nada mas.."  
"casi?"refunfuña.

"ohh, quieres que te explique o no?!"bufa.

Regina le lanza una mirada y suspira"empieza"

"antes que te pongas loca y…"  
"no se de que hablas, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo"murmura.

"cariño, primero hable con mi esposo…"dice la rubia riendo al ver que su amiga se colora"el no tiene pareja…"

"que?, rollo de una noche?"asume.

"no…"  
"separación?"

"No…."vuelve a decir su amiga.

"y…"

"oh cállate Regina!, quieres que te diga o no!?"bufa"deja de asumir estupideces mujer!"

"bien"se cruza de brazos.

"recuerdas a mulan?"

"si, su mejor amiga…pero que tiene que ver con esto?"bufa.

"bueno….recuerdas que no tenia demasiadas citas ni parejas ni..."  
"si Emma"rola los ojos"pero que tiene que ver!?"

"como que le gustan las mujeres…"carraspea.

"que?"parpadea"okay…eso es nueva información, pero aun no…"  
"si me dejaras terminar!"se queja"hace unos años por fin sentó cabeza y se caso con Karen, y deseaban armar una familia"suspira y mira a los ojos interrogantes de su amiga"la cuestión le pidieron a robin ser el donante de esperma y el acepto con la condición de que puedan ser coopadres"termina y la mira"digamos que se manejan como parejas divorciadas, pero con la diferencia que nunca estuvieron juntos y son mejores amigos…"

"oh…."dijo un poco shockeada"eso…es mucha información…"

"si…"suspira y la mira"lamento ocultarte cosas pero….no puedo decirte todo, lo siento mucho"se levanta"mary margaret ya se fue, puedes salir"la burla"nos vemos luego gina"sale.

La morena se queda en la cama aun intentando comprender. El no siguió adelante. El no tiene a nadie en su vida!, el…

Porque debería alegrarle tanto?, lo suyo era imposible, el le rompió el corazón y….

No. Ella descubriría la verdad, conocía a robin lo suficiente como para saber que no le haría eso y…

Por dios. El creería que su embarazo era de leopold!. Se tapo la boca. Ella era la villana de la historia….

11 años antes:

Robin se la cruzo en el pasillo"Regina!"

"oh, hola!"sonríe y lo mira"que sucede?"

"puedes cuidar a Henry hoy?"  
"oh…."tenia planes con Emma, pero que mas da?"claro! a que hora?"

"a las 7, tengo una reunión de profesores y…"

"esta bien"rie.

"prometo no llegar tarde milady…"

"espero que lo cumpla"bromea y se va a su siguiente clase.

Eran casi las 6 cuando ella se fue de la casa de tink, y al no tener nada que hacer decidió que iría ya a lo de robin.

Toco la puerta.

"esta abierto!"alguien grita desde el interior.

Regina rió para sus adentros, robin era demasiado confianzudo.

Estaba mirando alrededor cuando robin sale del baño y se paraliza"re…Regina?"

Traía nada mas que una toalla, con todo el agua chorreante y sus hermosos pectorales.

La morena tuvo que morderse el labio para no jadear allí mismo"hola…"dijo tímidamente.

"oh….yo…no te esperaba hasta dentro de un rato!"

Esta se colora"oh lo siento, termine antes y…"

"no importa…"se quedan mirando un rato. Ella traía un vestido lila demasiado adorable."voy…a cambiarme"susurra.

"claro…es lo mejor"ella traga saliva.

Apenas desaparece ella suelta el aire que no sabia que retenía y se sienta en el sillón. Aun le temblaban las piernas, porque ese hombre era tan…..tan….sexy!?

Cuando salio traías una camisa azul, con un pantalón negro, estaba bien peinado, y tenia unos pantalones negros.

"hey"se sentó a su lado.

"mm robin?"dice ella al no escuchar al niño inquieto"y Henry?"  
el hombre parpadea y sale de su trance"oh!, claro, claro…si…si una niñera no puede ser…niñera sin el niño verdad?"bromea nerviosamente.

"creo que no"ella ríe.

"ya lo trae mi amiga mulan, adora pasar tiempo con el, pero ahora tenia una cita o algo así"

"oh, claro"sonríe

"si, no me gusta molestarte, pero mis amigos están ocupados y…"  
Regina rola los ojos"no te preocupes, es mi trabajo"le guiña un ojo.

"claro.."se rasca la cabeza.

Esta rola los ojos"y tengo que darle de comer o…"

"oh si!, mmm no tengo nada"parpadea y luego suspira"bueno, pide pizza, Henry come cualquier gusto, compra la de tu agrado"le da dinero.

"Lo malcrías"niega la cabeza

El ríe y mira su reloj"tengo que irme, siéntete como en tu casa, mi amiga ya trae a mi hijo"se levanta he intenta darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella se corrió y el se aparto antes que sea una situación mas incomoda…"a…adiós" se va rápidamente colorado como un tomate.

La morena queda sola. Pasea por la casa sin saber que hacer, pese a lo que dijo el rubio las chica no actuaria como si fuese su casa.

Tocaron el timbre y ella suspiro aliviada y fue a abrir.

"ho…"la chica que tenia delante frunció el ceño y la interrumpió.

"quien diablos eres tu?"

Esta parpadeo. Porque una perfecta desconocida actuaba tan grosero!?"mucho gusto, soy Regina, y tu debes ser mulan…"se arriesga.

"lo soy, quien diablos eres tu y que haces en la casa de mi amigo?"entra gruñendo.

"soy la…niñera de Henry"intenta no temblar bajo la mirada de la mujer.

La chica relaja la mirada"ohh, lo siento, imagine cosas y…"rió"soy un poco celosa y no quiero que mi amigo se meta en problemas"la mira de arriba abajo"cuantos años tienes?"  
"17"dijo un poco menos nerviosa.

Mulan frunce el ceño"entre tu y robin…"

"oh no!"dice rápidamente"el es mi profesor"traga saliva.

La otra sonríe y tiende la mano"mucho gusto Regina, lamento todo eso"ríe.

Esta parpadea"no importa, eres celosa con los que quieres…"  
Henry entra corriendo"tia Lan!"grita.

"aquí cariño!"dice esta.  
"mira lo que encontré en la calle!"levanta orgulloso un palo.

La chica ríe"asombroso!"

El niño deja de prestarle atención y lo tira"gina!"se lanza a sus brazos.

"hey pequeño!"lo abraza."como haz estado?"

"muy bien!, Lan me llevo a por un helado!, y…."mira a mulan"Lan! Esta es gina,mi mejor amiga"dice serio.

La chica reprime una risa"oh eso es genial Henry!"

"si!, gina es lo mejor!"la abraza.

Ella ríe"gracias cariño, ve arriba a dejar tu mochila"le besa la frente y se levanta.

El niño obediente corre escaleras arriba"no corras!"dice mulan pero el niño no escucho.

"bueno, tendremos un buen rato, se pondrá a jugar con sus juguetes"dice la morena"quieres..un café?, no se donde esta pero puedo intentarlo"dice un poco nerviosa.

"lo hago yo"se van a la cocina y Regina se sienta"y dime Regina….quieres mucho a henry…"  
"si"sonríe"lo quiero muchísimo, hace fácil el trabajo de cuidarlo"

"y…quieres mucho al padre"dice mulan mirándola de re filón.

"que!?"se colora"claro que no yo…."

"no tienes que mentirme"alza una ceja y pone agua a hervir mientras sirve el café"dime Regina, te gusta mi amigo?"

Esta se colora"que importa?, el es mi profesor y…."

"asi que te gusta…"la mira"y robin gusta de ti?"

"no lo se…."susurra"supongo que no, porque gustaría de mi?"murmura.

"porque?"ríe"porque eres inteligente, hermosa y adoras a su hijo…"

"y también su alumna, menor de edad y un amor imposible"rola los ojos.

Mulan suspira"mira, normalmente no daría estos consejos a un menor, y menos a una que gusta de mi amigo….pero…si no le romperás el corazón…..no te rindas, desde marian a estado….vació"susurra y se vuelve para vertir el agua"últimamente lo veo con mas vida, y creo que es por ti…"

"Por mi?"se sonroja.

"si"le alcanza su taza y se sienta"y si lo es…..nunca puede ser algo malo"le da una amistosa sonrisa"si le haces sonreír…..entonces sigue haciendo lo que estés haciendo…"

"no hago nada"baja la mirada y bebe su taza.

"entonces sigue estando para el, no quiero que deje de sonreír"toma todo de un trago y se levanta"adiós Regina, espero verte pronto…"sale.

"ya te vas?"dice confusa levantándose.

"si, me gustaría quedarme, pero voy tarde"sonríe y un niño baja corriendo"adiós Henry!"  
este se abalanza"adiós tia!"

Le da un beso en la frente"divierte!"se va.

La more parpadea confusa. Que acababa de pasar?

Esa mujer estaba loca.

Mira a Henry"quieres comer pizza?"

"pizza!"salta y van a pedirla.

* * *

 **hey!**

 **que tal?**

 **no se cuando volveré a actualizar, porque tengo que escribirlo, pero prometo que sera lo mas pronto posible ;)**

 **una cosa.**

 **estaba revisando los comentarios de un viejo one shot llamado vacaciones en disneyland, y vi un comentario que me molesto muchísimo.**

 **básicamente** **me acuso de que se notaba que era un fic traducido, que si iba a copiar fic al menos tenga la decencia de poner el nombre de la autora, y su fundamento era porque regina llamaba a roland miel, y cosas así.**

 **tenia ganas de contestarle pero lamentablemente era anónimo.**

 **odio que la gente haga ese tipo de acusaciones sin fundamento!. si, me la paso leyendo fics en ingles, y se me quedan algunas terminologías traducidas, que suelo usar en todos mis fics. si, si me gusta una idea la agrego a la mía, y si eso sucede, no tengo problema en recomendar el fic o algo asi, pero realmente lo escribí para divertirme, se me ocurrió la idea y lo escribí. punto.**

 **que alguien diga esas cosas asi realmente me lastima!, no saben quien soy, no saben como soy, ni siquiera decían se lo copiaste a tal fic, solo decía que por mi redacción se notaba que era un fic traducido, y que cualquiera que investigaba un poco podría denunciarme porque eso era robar derechos de autor.**

 **pero bueno, solo quería decirlo, se que todos los que me comentan aquí o en cualquiera de mis historias son un amor, y les quería decir mi experiencia.**

 **ohh antes que me olvide. leí todos sus hermosos mensajes!, pero no tengo tiempo a contestarlos!**

 **gracias a sheblunar, AbyEvilRegalEver123 fanyag25, y a scroo-b ! luego mandare un mensaje personal a estas bellas criaturas n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	6. Chapter 6 heroes y villanos

10 años despues:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 6:

Ella salía de hablar con belle cuando paso por la clase de robin.

Su curiosidad gano y se asomó por la puerta entre abierta.

"una vieja amiga me hablo de una teoría interesante. Así que siempre me gusta saber sus pensamientos. Quiero que para el jueves me traigan un informe completo sobre que serian. Héroes o villanos?" sonríe y pasea por la clase" espero que tengan buen argumento…"

Ella sonrió. Realmente?, luego de 10 años seguía haciendo la misma clase?.

Ríe. Algunas cosas no cambian…

Entonces palideció. Según todos, según..robin. Ella era la villana de la historia….

11 años antes:

"se que quieren irse, pero antes…"dice robin" la otra vez tuve una buena charla con una amiga, y me dijo que tenia una teoría propia del os villanos, por lo que se me ocurrió un trabajo practico para este trimestre" todos rezongan" tienen que darme un informe, que exprese que querrían ser, héroes, villanos, o simplemente un espectador… lo quiero sin falta de ortografías, bien redactado y explicativo" suena el timbre" el que lo haga mejor, ganara un mes sin tarea!" grita y todos salen corriendo.

Regina acomoda las cosas y le sonríe" Regina, espero algo bueno de tu parte…" el la amenaza divertido.

"no se preocupe, el jueves lo tendré listo….en tu casa a las 9?"

"si, no llegare muy tarde…"

"no importa, tengo que cuidar a otra niña antes de eso" le sonríe y se va. Tenía que cuidar a la hermana de Jefferson.

El jueves:

"oye gina!"Grita Emma.

"si?" se da vuelta en le pasillo luego de guardar las cosas en los closet.

"esta tarde saldré con neal!"

"ohh eso es genial swany!" la abraza" y donde irán?"

"sorpresa" sonríe.

"fantástico, vamos o el profesor Graham nos retara por llegar tarde…"  
"por mi que me rete, lo viste?, la otra vez se le mojo la camisa y por dios!, es hermoso!" babea.

"oh por dios Emma!" la burla y se ríe.

En clase de robin…

"muy bien, comienza usted David…"lo señala.

"elegí héroe porque…"comenzó a dar todo su argumento.

Pasaron casi todos, tink quiso ser héroe, neal quiso no participar porque todo eso le resultaba aburrido, belle dijo que héroe era lo mejor, Gastón villano, etc.

Llego el turno de august" decidí ser espectador" comienza "hay historias de héroes y villanos que son simplemente fantásticas pero de qué sirve salvar a miles de personas si no perdurara en el tiempo?, si nadie te recordara?, lo mismo ocurre con un villano… por lo que me gustaría no ser solo espectador, poder escribir todas estas maravillosas historias, relatar cada pequeño momento, y que se repitan de boca en boca como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo" leyó y continuo un poco más.

"muy bien august, hasta hora estas en primer lugar" le guiña un ojo" me gusto tu analogía, sigue así" pasa a ruby" muy bien?"

Esta carraspea y comienza a leer" profesor, yo escribí algo diferente al resto, realmente…es más un personaje, que una clasificación…"

"bueno, me interesa, léelo y luego hablamos" le sonríe y se sienta.

Esta se colora un poco y comienza" héroes, villanos…espectadores. Qué tal si hay algo que simplemente no es ninguna de esas cosas?, que tal si alguien se esfuerza por ser bueno, por ser un héroe pero siempre lo toman por villano?" suspira" eso sería un hombre lobo, mujer…"todos reprimen una risa" claro que si tuviera que elegir elegiría héroe, pero….qué tal si por hacer lo correcto dañas gente en el proceso?, una mujer lobo es una criatura fascinante, puede ser lo que quiera ser, puede ser libre….pero depende de cómo la mire el resto que la etiqueten. Pero lo que más me gustaría, es hacer el bien, si, que una loba proteja, que una loba ame…."continua un poco más.

Todos aplauden al final.

"ruby es precioso" dice robin con una sonrisa" pero…no es exactamente lo que pedí…"  
"lo siento.." susurro.

"oh está bien, hiciste algo mucho mejor" le palmea la espalda" Regina?"

Carraspea "elegí villano. Porque?, simple… depende de cómo lo mires ves una cara del villano. Porque para lastimar a tanta gente lo tuvieron que lastimar antes" lee" todo el mundo los odia, pero….no son algo fundamental?. No habría héroes sin villanos, porque…de que los defenderían?, pero, habría villanos sin héroes, ellos pueden joder a la gente igual, serian villanos con finales felices sin los héroes…

Saben la diferencia de un villano y un monstruo, asesino?, que el villano puede cambiar, tal vez duele porque lo dolieron antes, pero el asesino, monstruo no, el simplemente lo disfruta…

El villano es llamado así por el simple hecho de querer solo su felicidad a toda costa, que tal si se la merece?, y porque la regla de que los villanos no tienen finales felices?, si los tuvieran dejarían de ser villanos?, no es en si lo que todos buscan?, felicidad?. Lo es, pero nadie les enseño la forma correcta de conseguirlo, pero digo que…nunca se rindan con un villano, no si no conocen su lado de la historia, porque eso es un simple título que personas inferiores le colocaron por no saber su historia, su, lado de la historia.. que tal si el llamado héroe lo lastimo más que nadie?, que tal si no tiene a nadie a uqien querer?...no pongan un titulo solo porque creen cosas que dice la gente, un héroe da segundas oportunidades, y un villano solo quiere ser feliz, necesita a alguien que por fin crea en el, tal vez dirán que toma el camino fácil, pero tal vez era el único, tal vez fue empujado a eso, tal vez…simplemente estaba asustado de cambiar y decidió ocultarse tras una máscara.…"termina.

El aula se levantó y aplaudió haciendo que se sonroje.

"no quiero minimizar a los demás…pero lo creo insuperable…"sonríe robin.

"y eso que no puse todo lo que pensaba "ríe Regina.

"te toca Emma.."  
"no creo superarlo, pero haya vamos" comienza" me gustaría ser un héroe, salvar a los menos afortunados, pero… su vida tampoco es fácil, por el simple hecho de ese título, tiene que tener todas las respuestas, todas las soluciones…..por ello tienen el mas costoso trabajo. Tienen que enfrentar miles de villanos" mira a Regina" y sufre mucho también, solo que toma diferentes caminos, el héroe no escapa, el villano si, por ello sería un héroe, me gustaría poder defender a la gente, cuidarla, porque hay menos afortunados que no saben hacerlo por si mismos….y nunca elegiría el camino fácil, elegiría el correcto…"termina y también recibe aplausos.

"bueno esto se pone difícil!, también buen informe swan" le sonríe.

"un héroe he?" la mira Regina" cualquiera diría que cambiaron nuestras mentes querida" la burla.

"que!?, solo porque te vez más inocente que yo?" hace puchero "eres una perra cuando quieres…"  
"y eso cuando sucedió? "Alza una ceja.

"Bueno…"carraspea" no es el punto"

"Bueno… creo yo y todos sus compañeros estamos de acuerdo…que la señorita mills gana el mes sin tarea!" todos aplauden y ella se sonroja" Pero august, Emma y ruby tendrán una semana porque también me gustaron" les sonríe.

Toco el timbre y todos salieron corriendo, la morena estaba feliz, no por el hecho de salir, porque adoraba esa clase pero…gano!, ella gano!

Presente:

Noto que aún estaba allí y decidió volver al aula cunado…

"Regina?" se da vuelta.

"robin?, lo siento, me dio curiosidad y…"

"oh no importa" le sonríe" en realidad iba a buscarte…"

"buscarme?" parpadeo.

"quería disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento y…"  
"Oh no sucede nada al parecer no eres el único que reacciono así" le sonrió.  
"de igual manera…que tal si esperas a que termine de dar clase y te invito unas copas como disculpa?"

Ella rie" suena como un plan.." se muerde el labio" te esperare…"

"bien, salgo en una hora" volvió a entrar al curso.

Regina rio, por un momento olvido para que había ido allí…pero que mas daba?

* * *

 **proximo cita!**

 **aviso que pondré muchas muchas canciones por lo que sera largo.**

 **este cap no quedo exactamente como la anterior vez pero no me quejo n.n**

 **presten atención a las analogias de villanos y heroes, sirven mucho para entender el tiempo presente y los sentimientos de cada uno :D**

 **vieron el cap!?**

 **se acerca la parte en la que alguien muere!**

 **me muero los nervios...**

 **y hook! omg lo amo porque!?**

 **si, se que regresara :P**

 **bueno! gracias por comentar y apoyarme!**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


	7. Chapter 7 la cita

10 años despues:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 7:

Ella esperaba impaciente. Tal vez el cambio de opinión?, tal vez…

"hey!"Una voz la saca de sus pensamientos" lamento la tardanza, le dije a Henry que se vaya a la casa de su tío" se sentó a su lado.

"todo un buen padre" bromea" a dónde iremos?"

"bueno…..opino que a granny´s, sirven el mejor café que conozco" le toma la mano" vamos su majestad, su carroza espera"

Ella traga saliva. Su majestad?...así le decía cuando….no importa.

Llegaron y ella agradeció que no era el turno de ruby.

"bueno…pedimos pastel de manzana?"

"que te hace pensar que me gusta la manzana?" lo burla.

"tienes manzana escrito en la cara" le sonríe.

"pues te equivocaste" ella desafía.

"si?, y que te gusta?"  
"no es obvio? "se lame los labios provocadoramente "la fresa…."

"pastel de fresa marchando…"

Luego de un rato…

"jugamos a 50 cosas sobre mi?" el pregunta

"que eres?, un niño?" Regina ríe.

"oye!"bufa" solo quería conocerte.."

"bien, preguntamos cosas y contestamos, como dos adultos" ella le guiña un ojo.

"okay…..empieza tu"

"quien es Regina mills?" toma un sorbo de café.

"una ex novia…"

"terminaron mal?"

"….creí que era mi turno?" el carraspea.

"lo siento, pero todos me confunden con ella y yo…quiero saber quien es.."  
"bien, pregunta" se rinde.

"ellos dicen que ella era…..bueno, no parece una buena persona.." la cara de robín se torna enfadada.

"ella es la mejor persona que alguna vez conocí" gruñe" y no puedo odiarla, porque no se su versión de la historia…alguien me dijo que no se debe juzgar sin conocer toda la historia….pero los que dicen…esas cosas…no saben nada" bebe su café.

"okay….y…era tu alumna?"

"lo era, pero no me arrepiento, la amaba" susurro.

"Salí con un profesor una vez…no termino bien" dice rápidamente.

"seguimos con las preguntas?" el intenta salvar la situación.

"claro…"  
"momento más vergonzoso?"

"cuando…"bueno, recordaba su momento más vergonzoso, pero fue con el…"cuando mi perro literalmente se comió mi tarea" rio. Bueno, el perro de Emma…igual?

"enserio!?"

"si!; era una máscara de papel, tuve que volverla a hacer…"rie"  
"que lastima…"robin ríe genuinamente.

"color favorito?"  
"verde" el sonríe" el tuyo?"  
"el negro es mi color…"bueno, y el rojo…

"fruta preferida?"

"no es obvio?" agarra una fresa y se la mete en la boca. también manzana, pero con los años descubrió cuna podría gustar a un hombre una mujer que come fresas.

"bastante claro si" rie" algo que nadie sabe?"

"bueno.."decidió no ir a lo serio" fui mascota de la escuela por cuatro años" rie.

"enserio!?"robin abre los ojos, era algo que nadie sabía salvo Emma, leopold y mary margaret" te vez más como la chica del consejo estudiantil.."

"Lo fui, por ello nadie lo sabia" rola los ojos" y...la madre de los niños?"  
"bueno, me case una vez y tuve a Henry con mi esposa marian, y mi amiga mulan se casó con su esposa y necesitaba un donante…tuve a roland" explico todo resumido" sobrinos, hijos…"  
esta frunce el ceño" creo que tengo una sobrina"

"mala relación con tu familia no?"

"todos están muertos" dijo con cierto rencor" y…cantante o banda favorita?"

"Green day!"sonríe y comienza a golpear la mesa" y el tuyo?"

"oh….mm…las spice girls" no lo eran pero…le gustaba la canción wanabe…cuenta?

"o si!, _el momento es ahora o nunca, para encajar la pieza faltante, para poner todo junto, tu me haces completo, caimos en el futuro y a través del espejo. La luz brilla sobre nuestras cabezas, y asi nos pasa por encima_ " canta el." la sabes?, era mi canción favorita de ellas" sonríe.

"oh…claro "carraspea" bueno mmm….wanabe…"

"oh si!, era genial" sonríe "serie favorita de la adolescencia?"

"obviamente Sabrina la bruja adolescente!" rio" y la tuya?"

"Friends y….the nany!"claro que ella lo sabía, pero…

"familia?"

"solo mi hermano y los que ya conoces" sonríe" esposo?, hijos?"  
"nunca me case y…tuve uno" dice simplemente carraspeando.

"oh…"el nota su incomodidad" lo siento yo…"

"esta bien, dime…flor favorita?"  
"Sinceramente no tengo favorita, si quieres regalarme algo que sea una buena caja de chocolates" ambos ríen" pero…supongo que serían las rosas rojas.."  
"mm, clásica, me gusta "le sonríe.

Esta baja la mirada.

El continua" y dónde vives?"

"con mi amiga, pero pronto me mudare, no es como que no adoro vivir con mi sobrina, pero…estorbo un poco "sonríe.

"no quiero ser indiscreto, pero…que te trajo aquí Regina? Porque dejaste nueva york?"  
esta trago saliva. Que la trajo allí?...el…su pasado, Daniel…pero no podía decir eso verdad?" bueno, allí trabajaba en política, tenía buena vida pero…me faltaba algo sabes?" suspiro" cerrar mi pasado…no l ose, realmente no pensé mucho, me pase mi vida huyendo y….al recibir el llamado ….decidí venir aquí, no tenia nada que perder" sonríe" además nunca ejercí el profesorado de historia..:"

"interesante…de que te la pasaste huyendo?" robin presiona.

"de mi familia, de mis demonios.." suspira "ya sabes, de la vida…que puedo hacer?, soy una eterna cobarde…"sonríe débilmente.

"que te parece si pasamos esto a un karaoke?"  
"oh, que?" hace puchero.

El rie" ohh, vamos, tu cantas una canción de las spice girls, yo uno de Green day y luego una los dos juntos" le da la mano" y prometo muchas, muchas bebidas de por medio…"  
ella se levantó y le guiño un ojo" acepto, déjame pagar" saca su billetera.

"que?, no, no pago yo"

"Pero…"  
"Regina, yo fui el que te invito" la reprende.  
"bien, yo pago las bebidas"

"bien" rien y se dirigen al otro bar.

11 años antes:

"regina!"esta estaba en la calle y se da vuelta

"robin" sonríe.

" me preguntaba si…mañana estabas libre?"

"si, por?"  
"bueno…realmente no quiero molestarte, pero están arreglando mi casa y…necesitaría que cuides a henry en…tu casa?"

Esta parpadea"mi…casa?"

"si, yo puedo quedarme en mi casa, pero para el es un poco peligroso, puedo hablar con tus padres si es necesario, y obviamente te pagare.."

"oh, realmente no importa, se irán de viaje y volverán pasado mañana.."

"entonces.." ella anota una dirección" tráelo a las cinco..." se va corriendo a contar las noticias a emma.

Entra por la ventana y esta estaba escuchando música.  
"ohh eso es genial!" grita la morena.

"oh Regina, me asustaste!" la rubia rie" lo se!, te gusta esta canción de Britney spears?"

"oh si!"sonríe y se sienta en la cama.

"hey esto esta prendido?" grita la rubia.

"lo vi bailando ahí por la maquina disquera…."canta Regina.

Emma se para y comienza a bailar sensualmente" _sabia que sería ocmo de unos 17_ …."

" _el ritmo era fuerte_ …"su amiga logra que se pare y bailaran juntas" _tocando mi canción favorita_ …."  
" _puedo decir que no duraba mucho hasta que este conmigo…si conmigo_!"Emma se muerde el labio y baja hasta el piso para volver.

" _puedo decir que no duraba mucho hasta que este conmigo…si conmigo!_ "regina la imita.

" _cantando_ …"Regina se une y gritan juntas" _amo el rock and roll!"_ se ríen y continúan" _asi que pon otra moneda en la rockola nene!"_

"Emma!?, Regina esta contigo?" escuchan del otro lado.

La morena rápidamente baja el volumen" he…si tía, que sucede?"

"primero…hola querida!" grita.

"hola eva!" saluda entre risas Regina.

"segundo…jovencitas bajen la voz!, se escucha hasta en el patio!"

Ambas rien" lo sentimos, bajaremos la voz…"  
"eso espero, luego bajen a cenar"

"oh, no me quedare a cenar" anuncia Regina" mis padres mañana se van de viaje y quieren cenar conmigo.."

"oh bueno, saludalos!"grita eva y desaparece.

Ambas se quedan riendo.

Luego de un rato comiendo una bolsa de papitas…"asi que Henry se queda en tu casa?" mastica la rubia.

"sep., pero…no por ello tenemos que cancelar la pijama da, le agradas" sonríe Regina.

"solo un problema…zelena" comenta la rubia.

"ohh eso está cubierto, ella siempre se va un rato después de mama y papa y no vuelve hasta una hora antes "rola los ojos" y si lo hace yo tengo que cubrirla…"  
"Lo siento…"

"No importa, tengo que irme a mi casa, nos vemos mañana" sonríe.

Al día siguiente….

"adiós cariño "su padre la abrazo" diviértete…:"

"no te divertirás, sabes que no tienes permitido salir de la casa "Cora interrumpe" los…"

"vecinos me vigilan, lo se mama" bufa" y mama…"

"otra vez empezaras con el campamento?"

"no solo…pásenla bien" bufa.

"adiós mama, Henry" dice zelena un poco fría.

"adiós cariño" cora la saluda orgullosa" las vemos el domingo" se van.

Regina se queda leyendo un libro en el sillón cuando pasa zelena con una falda demasiado corta, y una blusa abierta" me voy, mi novio viene a buscarme, me quedare en su casa. Cúbreme"

"no lo are" dice sin apartar la vista del libro.

Eso hace que la colorada se pare" que dijiste?"

"dije no lo are zelena" la mira" estoy harta que mama crea que tú eres la maldita inocente cuando no lo eres!"

"que haras?" esta rie sarcásticamente" le contaras?"

"si"dice simplemente.

"sabes que no te creerá" la burla" soy su favorita, y según ella, tu eres la problemática "alza una ceja.

"le diré a mi padre" la mira.

"a esa marioneta?" comienza a reir" oh el no tiene autoridad, habla mal de mí y solo recibirá un castigo de mi madre" rola los ojos.

"al menos yo se quién es mi padre" la mira con desdén.

Zelena le pega una cachetada" actúas sospechoso, me quedare"

"oh si?, y perderte tu fin de semana de sexo drogas y alcohol con tu novio de turno?"rie" imposible"

"oh cállate, que sabes tu?"  
"yo?, se lo suficiente como para decir que eres una golfa" escupe.

"y tu?, que eres?, una maldita santa?"

"no, pero al menos se comportarme!; pero siempre salgo mal parada…"

"te lo mereces" rie y se sienta enfrente" como dije, me quedare a vigilarte…"  
"quiero ver eso…"responde Regina. Y en verdad quería, su hermana no se perdería su fin de semana descontrolado por nada, se iria mucho antes que legara robin que era en dos horas.

Zelena se cruzó de brazos y cruzo las piernas. Su falda se subió y Regina logro notar que no llevaba bragas…demasiada información….

La colorada comenzó a mirar al reloj y a ponerse nerviosa. Era cuestión de tiempo…

"bien!" se para" no me perderé este fin de semana por ti, descubriré luego que tramas. si no llego a tiempo y no me cubres te las veras conmigo Regina!" grita.

Corre y se va.

"no te cubriré…"suspira Regina y se levanta.

Odiaba estar sola, por lo que abrió la puerta, así se sentía menos solidaria.

Quería pasar el rato y…que podía hacer?

Entonces sonrió.

Corrió al cuarto de su hermana, ya que ella no tendría nunca esa ropa, agarro una mini falda negra, mas una camisa blanca que se ató, y un saco gris, mas unos zapatos negros.

Se hizo dos trenzas y rio para sus adentros.

Practicaría la coreografía que estaba haciendo con Emma mientras barría.…

Aun tenía tiempo!  
pone play a la música demasiado alto y se pone en el centro. Sabia que se veía demasiado sexi para su habitual forma de vestir…pero qué demonios! Agarro la escoba y comenzó a limpiar.

Comenzó a sonar y se puso a bailar.

 _Oh baby baby, cómo iba a saber_

 _que algo no estaba bien aquí_

 _Oh baby baby, no te hubiera dejado ir_

 _y ahora estas fuera de mi alcance_

 _muéstrame como quieres que sea_

 _dime porque lo necesito saber ahora, oh porque_

 _Mi soledad está matándome (y yo)_

 _Debe confesar que sigo creyendo (sigo creyendo)_

 _Cuando no estoy contigo me vuelvo loca_

 _dame una señal, hit me baby una vez mas!_

Ella reboleo la cabeza y hacia movimientos sensuales.

 _Oh baby baby, la razón por la que respiro eres tú_

 _Tu me tienes vendada_

 _Oh pretty baby, no hay nada que no haría_

 _esa no es la manera en que lo había planeado_

 _Muéstrame como tu quieres que sea_

 _Dime baby porque necesito saberlo ahora, oh porque_

Rie y se agacha para subir de una manera demasiado sensual.

 _Oh baby baby, Como iba a saber_

 _Oh pretty baby, no te hubiera dejado ir_

 _Debo confesar que mi soledad_

 _está matándome ahora_

 _tu no sabes, yo sigo creyendo_

 _que tu vas a estar aquí_

 _dame una señal…_

en eso ella da un giro y ríe para notar a un robin boquiabierto y henry distraído jugando en la puerta.

Se colora y corre a apagar la música.

El hombre aun no cerraba la boca" hola.." intenta ella.  
"oh…hola…"  
"yo…m…no te esperaba ahora…"

"lo…siento, yo….decidí venir un poco antes si.."

"oh no!...solo.. es tan vergonzoso" se agarra la cara" es la ropa de mi hermana yo nunca…"  
"oh no importa…"

"si importa!" se miro a si misma" ire a cambiarme! Ya regreso, ponte cómodo" corrió a las escaleras y sin darse cuenta le dio una buen vista de su trasero.

Rápidamente devolvió la ropa de su hermana, y se colocó una calza negra, más una blusa roja y holgada.

Se puso sus zapatos y corrió abajo para encontrar a Henry jugando aun en el piso y a robin sentado en el sillón. El tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, y ya estaba mejor.

"hey" dijo al verla.

"hey"se colora un poco.

"tu pelo.."el sonríe.

"que?"se lo palpa y nota que aun tenia las trenzas. rie y las deshace rápidamente" mejor?"

El sonrió al ver sus ondas sueltas" mucho mejor…"

Ella saluda a Henry que siguió concentrado en su juego.

"quieres café…té…"

"té estaría bien" dice el.

Ella camina a la cocina a poner agua y vuelve" lamento mucho lo que viste, realmente no sabía que estabas.."  
el rie" lo note a la quinta vez que golpee" le guiña un ojo

"woo tanto?, si soy una persona distraída…no puedo creer que no me dé cuenta!"  
"si yo tampoco.."  
ella ríe y se acomoda un mechón de pelo" asi que…desde cuándo viste?"

"estoy casi seguro.. que todo.."rie" buen baile.."

"gracias, juro no suelo hacerlo pero….estaba aburrida y había practicado una coreografía con Emma y bueno…"

"oh…es buena, es buena" le sonríe.

"me alegro que te gustara…"

"asi que…te gusta Britney Spears?" dice con una sonrisa.

"no!? Como lo adivinaste!?"la morena utiliza la ironía.

"será por tu canto eufórico… tu baile…. O…simplemente lo adivine…"dice el burlándose de ella.

Regina rie y le da un golpe en el hombro" idiota…"  
"si bueno…y el té?"

Ella se levanta" claro.."desde la cocina" asi que….y tu cantante favorito?"

Vuelve con el té "banda en realidad, Green day…"sonríe el rubio.

"Green..day?" parpadea" que es eso?"  
robin hace señas como que hirió su corazón" que es eso!?, ohh pequeña, necesitas un guía musical!"

"lo siento" rie" muéstrame alguna vez…"

"la próxima vez que vengas a cuidar a Henry te mostrare, tengo una gran colección de música" Regina reprime una risa" que?"

"robin…sabes que soy su niñera no?" El parpadea sin entender" las niñeras trabajan para cuidar al niño cuando el padre no esta…."

El rie" bueno, vienes un poco antes y…luego me voy para que cumplas tu trabajo…"  
"touche" le choca la taza de te.

El la termina" bueno, debo irme, aun hay mucho trabajo que hacer…"le da un beso en la mejilla" adiós campeón!"

"adiós papi!"el pequeño se cuelga

"Pórtate bien con gina si?"

"si!, gina es la mejor!"  
robin ríe y la mira" sabes que dice que eres su mejor amiga?"  
"realmente?, me siento honrada! "le guiña un ojo.

"bueno…adiós" les sonríe y se va.

"y bien Henry….quieres helado?" dice la mirarlo.

"si!"el niño corre a la cocina.

Ella iré y lo sigue.

Un rato después…

Tocan el timbre.

"ya voy!"

Ve hacia la puerta y ve a Emma" acabo de venir de la mas asombrosa cita con neal!"

Ella rie" cuéntame todo…"  
"primero me cuentas lo que paso con robin" dice al mirarla.

"que?, como…"  
"oh vamos, es imposible que se vena y no pase algo épico" rola los ojos.  
"bueno... digamos que estaba bailando sensual y…el me vio…"

"que!?"

Antes que pueda continuar un niño aparece" gina!, quiero chocolate caliente" hace puchero.

"Henry, esta es Emma, Emma, este es Henry"

"hey pequeño" se agacha a su altura"

"hola….sabes que gina es mi mejor amiga!?"grita y le sonríe a la morena.

La rubia entrecierra los ojos y se levanta para mirar a Regina" debo sentirme celosa?"  
esta iré y le pega un caderazo" vamos a por chocolate…"  
"bien…"Emma agarra la mano del parlanchín Henry…

Y en ese momento todo parecía perfecto, podía vivir asi.

Presente:

Están en una mesa con cinco copas encima hablando de la vida" y entonces, mi alumna toco el timbre y yo estaba solo en toalla!"robin y regina comienzan a reir"además, cuando la conocí estaba diciendo que aunque el profesor nuevo sea bratt pitt no seria para babear.."  
"Me suena a que alguien se arrepintió de lo que dijo" la morena rio.

"supongo…."tomo un trago" vamos a cantar?"  
"que!?, no!"

"ya nos anote.."

"que?"hace puchero" canto mal…"

"y yo también, vamos, voy primero…"le sonríe.

"te odio" suspira y se para" ve!"

"te la dedicare…"

"mas te vale que cantes bien.." ella bromea. Sabía que cantaba bien, lo conocía, había cantado para ella…

"no te defraudare milady…"sube" bueno…voy a cantar oh love de Green day…dedicado a esa hermosa mujer" la señala" el pasado y el presente nos han unido.." agarra el micrófono y comienza…" _Oh amor_

 _Hoy no llueve en mi esta noche_

 _Oh vida_

 _Por favor no me ignores._

 _No te detengas_

 _No te detengas cuando_

 _Las luces rojas parpadeen_

 _Oh viaje,_

 _Viaje de libertad_

 _Que no me llevara cerca de ti._

 _Lejos,_

 _Muy lejos,_

 _Esta noche te pierdes lejos._

 _Tengo un nudo en el corazón._

 _Muy lejos,_

 _Muy lejos_

 _Esta noche te pierdes lejos._

 _Esta noche mi corazon esta en el suelo._

 _Oh luces y acción._

 _Simplemente no puedo estar satisfecho._

 _Oh perdedores, y electores._

 _No controles mi vida_

 _Oh horas y horas_

 _como cada año los perros del día_

 _vieja historia,_

 _la misma historia de siempre._

 _No ves la luz del día._

 _Lejos,_

 _Muy lejos,_

 _te pierdes lejos esta noche._

 _Tengo un nudo en el corazón_

 _Lejos,_

 _Muy lejos._

 _Te vas lejos de mi esta noche._

 _Esta noche mi corazon esta en el suelo._

 _Hablar a mi mismo de no sentir,_

 _hablar de mi camino fuera de control,_

 _hablar a mi mismo de fallar siempre del amor._

 _fallar en el amor contigo._ "robin termino y regina tenia los ojos húmedos. No podía odiarlo, le amaba, amaba su voz, su carisma…lo amaba…

oh dios, estaba en problemas…

"te toca" el le da el micrófono.  
"Oh..no canto bien." murmura

"no importa, ve!" le da una palmada en el trasero.

Ella rola los ojos y sube" bueno, hola robin" dice un poco nerviosa" voy a cantar wanabe…si, como de original es eso?, pero bueno!, haya vamos.."carraspea y comienza" _o te diré que es lo que quiero, lo que realmente realmente quiero,_

 _Entonces dime lo que quieres, lo que realmente realmente quieres,_

 _Te diré lo que quiero, lo que realmente realmente quiero,_

 _Entonces dime lo que quieres, que es lo que realmente realmente quieres_

 _Yo quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero realmente_

 _Realmente realmente quiero zigzaguear_

 _Si quieres mi futuro, olvida mi pasado,_

 _Si quieres conmigo mejor hazlo rápido_

 _Ahora no desperdicies mi precioso tiempo,_

 _Si lo realizas, juntos podemos estar bien_

 _Yo te diré que es lo que quiero, lo que realmente realmente quiero,_

 _Entonces dime lo que quieres, lo que realmente realmente quieres,_

 _Yo quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero realmente_

 _Realmente realmente quiero zigzaguear ja_

 _Si quieres ser mi amante, tienes que llevarte con mis amigos_

 _Haciéndolo al final y para siempre la amistad nunca morirá_

 _Si quieres ser mi amante, debes recibir para dar,_

 _Tomarlo es muy fácil, pero esa es la manera en que es._

 _Qué piensas sobre eso, ahora sabes cómo me siento_

 _Di si puedes manejar mi amor, si es real para ti,_

 _No estaré apresurada, te daré una oportunidad._

 _Si realmente me molestas entonces te diré adiós_

 _Yo te diré que es lo que quiero, lo que realmente realmente quiero,_

 _Entonces dime lo que quieres, lo que realmente realmente quieres,_

 _Yo quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero realmente_

 _Realmente realmente quiero zigzaguear_

 _Si quieres ser mi amante, tienes que llevarte con mis amigos_

 _Haciéndolo al final y para siempre la amistad nunca morirá_

 _Si quieres ser mi amante, debes recibir para dar,_

 _Tomarlo es muy fácil, pero esa es la manera en que es._

 _Entonces la historia está aquí de la A a la Z, tú quieres conmigo_

 _Escucha cuidadosamente_

 _Nosotras los tendremos en el lugar que queramos en tu cara_

 _Tuvimos G como MC quienes les gustaron sobre todo_

 _Fácil V no es gratis, ella es una verdadera dama,_

 _Y como a mí, ja ja, tu verás_

 _Arroja tu cuerpo al suelo y da vueltas alrededor_

 _Arroja tu cuerpo al suelo y da vueltas alrededor_

 _Si quieres ser mi amante, tienes que llevarte con mis amigos_

 _Haciéndolo al final y para siempre la amistad nunca morirá_

 _Si quieres ser mi amante, debes recibir para dar,_

 _Tomarlo es muy fácil, pero esa es la manera en que es_

 _Si quieres ser mi amante tu tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo,_

 _tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo al final_

 _Para siempre arrójate, arrójate, arrójate, arrójate_

 _Arroja tu cuerpo al suelo y da vueltas alrededor_

 _Arroja tu cuerpo al suelo y da vueltas alrededor_

 _Arroja tu cuerpo al suelo y da vueltas alrededor_

 _Arroja tu cuerpo al suelo y zigzaguea_

 _Si quieres ser mi amante_ "

Baja totalmente divertida.

"cantar mal mis polainas" rie" me gusta tu voz" el sonríe.  
"Oh…gracias…"  
"y, poder disfrutarla mas!; vamos arriba de nueve…"

"que!?, ahora?" hace puchero.  
"si, vamos.."  
suben de nuevo" vamos a cantar WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS" el sonríe" vamos?"

Esta asiente y juega un poco con su pelo nerviosa.

"empiezo yo"el la tranquiliza" _El verano ha llegado y pasó_

 _La inocencia puede nunca perderse_

 _Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_

 _Como mi padre vino y se fue_

 _Siete años se han ido tan rapido_

 _Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_ "el termina su estrofa y regina jadea. Porque?, porque esa canción?, el maldito destino le jugaba una pasada!.

Le tocaba a ella _" Aquí viene la lluvia nuevamente_

 _Cayendo desde las estrellas_

 _Empapado en mi pena nuevamente_

 _Volviéndonos quienes somos_

 _Mientras los restos de mi memoria_

 _Pero nunca olvidare lo que perdí_

 _Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_ "sus ojos se empañan ligeramente y lo mira para que el continúe.

" _El verano ha llegado y pasó_

 _La inocencia puede nunca perderse_

 _Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_

 _Suenan fuera las campanas nuevamente_

 _Como estabamos nosotros cuando la primavera comenzó_

 _Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_ "entonces una lagrima cayo. Todo remordimiento, recuerdo…acababa de salir a flote…

" _Aquí viene la lluvia nuevamente_

 _Cayendo desde las estrellas_

 _Empapado en mi pena nuevamente_

 _Volviéndonos quienes somos_ "no pudo más. Dejo de cantar y robin la rescato.

" _Mientras los restos de mi memoria_

 _Pero nunca olvidare lo que perdí_

 _Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_

 _El verano ha llegado y pasó_

 _La inocencia puede nunca perderse_

 _Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_

 _Como mi padre vino y se fue_

 _Veinte años se han ido tan rápido…"_

"Regina?"robin la sigue "que sucede?" entonces ella era un mar de lágrimas, bajo del escenario y corrió a donde estaban sentados.

Ella no se da vuelta. Saca un billete que cubre las bebidas y se acomoda el bolso" tengo que irme…nos vemos luego robin.." se va corriendo. Como la cobarde que es.

* * *

 **woo no sabia que se iba a hacer tan largo!**

 **ok. no hay tiempo para agradecer, tengo sueño!**

 **espero que les haya gustado! realmente britney no es mi cantante favorita, pero intento poner a alguien que ya estaba en el 2005...y puesto que tenia 4 años...es realmente dificil XD**

 **pero bueno!**

 **adoro green day y sus letras, y me parece realmente apropiado la ultima, pero bueno...**

 **mi corazón outlaw queen esta sufriendo por adelantado por las fotos spoiler que vi...**

 **lloren conmigo u.u robin!, no...podre superar esto X.X**

 **pero bueno! ,no somos adam y edward no?, no sabemos que diablos tienen planeado :P**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	8. Chapter 8 un dia en el hogar

10 años despues:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 8:

Regina se levanta, se hace una simple coleta, y sale al comedor.

"no puedo creerlo!" grita al entrar en la cocina y escuchar la música.

"ohh si!"

Regina rio y se puso al lado de su amiga" _Oh baby baby, cómo iba a saber_

 _que algo no estaba bien aquí!_ "

Emma se quita el delantal y lo deja sobre la mesa y comienza a bailar.

" _Oh baby baby, no te hubiera dejado ir_

 _y ahora estas fuera de mi alcance_

 _muéstrame como quieres que sea_

 _dime porque lo necesito saber ahora!"_ se miran y comienzan a reir _._

" _oh porque Mi soledad está matándome (y yo)_

 _Debe confesar que sigo creyendo (sigo creyendo)_

 _Cuando no estoy contigo me vuelvo loca_

 _dame una señal, hit me baby una vez mas_!"

la canción termina y ellas no paraban de reír.

Luego Regina ayuda a la rubia a terminar el desayuno y se sientan.  
"asi que…que hiciste anoche?"

"quien eres mi madre?" dice Regina metiéndose una tostada a la boca

"no, tu mejor amiga, dime" presiona.  
"bien!"bufa" Sali…a…tomar unas copas…"  
"con quien?"

"sola!, no te avise…porque tienes familia!" intenta sonar creíble…"en fin….cuáles son sus planes?"

"bueno…esperaba que puedas cuidar a ingrid?" dice tímidamente" tengo una cita con killian por nuestro aniversario y…"

"ohh no tengas problemas, adoro pasar tiempo con ella, tu sal, ponte bonita…y tarda mucho" rie

"bien…"se para" termina tú el desayuno…iré a despertar a killian"

"ve" le da una palmada en el trasero.

Esta le guiña un ojo y sale corriendo.

Dos horas más tarde….estaba sola con su sobrina.

"que película quieres ver cariño?" le sonríe.

"frozen!" la rubia grita.

"pero…la viste ayer…ante ayer y…"

"frozen" vuelve a repetir.

La morena rezonga y le pone la película.

Entonces nota que cualquier persona que venga la va a ver como Regina mills."cariño, no atiendas al puerta a nadie, ya vuelvo" se levanta.

"si tia" dice sin mirarla" ohh amo esta parte!" se entusiasma" y si hacemos un muñeco!?"

Regina ríe y niega,

Se va a su habitación y comienza a volverse Regina zembrano.

Escucha un golpeteo en la puerta.

Antes que pueda hacer nada escucha el grito de su sobrina" tío!"

"hey cariño, con quien estas?"

"estoy con la tía!"Grita.

"la tia?"  
entonces Regina jadea, sabia quien era ese…termino todo apresuradamente y salió afuera" ingrid!, que te dije de atender a la puerta a extraños!?"

La niña la miro he hizo un puchero" pero tía gina, el no es un extraño, es mi tío robin" sonríe.

La morena levanta los ojos y ve a robin mirándola con ojos curiosos"robin?"Mira al niño a su lado"roland?"se colora.

Ella llevaba una remera holgada, el pelo un poco despeinado y un short….demasiado de entre casa…

"Regina!" el abre los ojos a la vez que su hijo se soltaba y corría a jugar con la niña.

"que…que haces aquí?"

"yo. Buscaba a Emma…"

"oh ella salió con killian a su cita aniversario" explica rápidamente.

"oh…bueno, en ese caso…supongo que adiós…"  
y maldita sea su boca" oh no espera!..."él la mira expectante" que….deseabas?"

"oh! Yo…necesitaba que cuide a roland, surgió una reunión de imprevisto y no sabía dónde ir…"  
"bueno…ya cuido a una" dice nerviosa" no me molestaría otro…"

"de verdad!?, lo cuidarías?"

"si" da una débil sonrisa.

La pequeña rubia por fin mira a su tía" tía?, porque estas diferente…."

La morena se colora y antes que termine, ella usa su estrategia infalible" quien quiere helado!?"  
Ambos niños gritaron yo, he ingrid olvido totalmente el asunto del estilo diferente de su tía.

Los niños corren a la cocina y a paso lento los mayores los siguen" porque te fuiste anoche?"é l la mira.

Esta se sonroja y aparta la mirada" Lo siento, debí despedirme, pero la canción me trajo viejos recuerdos y decidí que era mejor irme…"

"te fuiste corriendo" el alza una ceja.

"lo siento….pero que puedo decir?, soy una cobarde…"regina agarra un pote de helado y se lo vierte a su sobrina y a roland.

"creo que debería irme, pasare por roland como a las 7?"

"es perfecto" sonríe.

El rubio estaba casi en la puerta cunado la morena piensa…al diablos y grita" robin!"Este la mira" pensaba que…tu pagaste tu cita pero…yo me escape de la última, te debo una" se revuelve nerviosa" que dices?, quieres salir conmigo?"

Este esboza una sonrisa" te recojo mañana a las 8?"

"es perfecto" le guiña un ojo" yo decido donde vamos.."  
"Como desee milady…"  
"mañana nos vemos entonces…"

El iba a irse cunado parece que recuerda algo y se da vuelta" Regina…porque estas en la casa de Emma?"

Esta traga saliva" es mi amiga, la conocí en nueva york y….ella me ayudo a instalarme aquí.."  
Parecía como que robin dudaba, pero luego sonrió" Me alegro que al fin Emma pueda seguir adelante…"saluda y sale.

"que diablos quiso decir con eso?" murmura Regina y se vuelve a atender a dos niños inquietos.

* * *

 **lamento el cap corto y sin flashback, pero mi corazón esta demasiado roto como para escribir u.u**

 **pero no se preocupen, aun tengo esperanzas y no dejare de escribir, asi que el proximo tendra un flashback y ademas la segunda cita!  
no puedo superarlo u.u como unos escritores pueden ser tan crueles? u.u y luego garfio y emma se besan frente a su tumba!...ok estoy bien...**

 **zeus..querido amigo...revive a mi hermoso ladron...por favor? u.u**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	9. Chapter 9 cita dos

10 años despues:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 9:

Al dia siguiente…

Emma he ingrid estaban sentadas en la cama de Regina y esta estaba revisando su armario"así que…saldrás a una cita?"empieza Emma.

"si, que crees que es mejor?"agarra un vestido rojo y otro azul eléctrico"no quiero parecer como que quiero ya mismo sexo…pero….me gustaría dejarlo en la duda…"

"me aburro"protesta la niña

"ve con tu papa"ríe la rubia mayor.

"ye!"salta y se va.

"que opinas?"de nuevo pregunta la morena.

"el azul"tenia escote medio, enseñaría lo justo y necesario, y era ajustado"me dirás con quien iras?"

Esta aparta la mirada y comienza a buscar zapatos"no…no es importante…"  
"oh de verdad?"dice irónicamente Emma"oh cariño, nunca en mi vida te vi dudando de tu vestuario ni pidiendo consejos salvo cuando salias con robin" rie y al ver la coloración de su amiga palidece"dios mio…tienes una cita con robin!"

"Emma…"

"no Regina!"se para"estas loca!?, le romperás el corazón de nuevo!"

"que hay de mi corazón?"la mira

"oh cariño, algunas veces creo que no tienes corazón"bufa y la mira"dile la verdad Regina, estas jugando con fuego y te quemaras…"  
"Emma, me quemare también si le digo la verdad!"una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla"me va a odiar de todas formas, así que…puedes por favor dejarme disfrutar esto?"susurro.

"Regina!, lo que haces es ilegal!, puedes ir a la cárcel"la mira preocupada"son muchos años el hacerte pasar por otra persona.."  
"no me hago pasar por nadie!, Regina zembrano no existe!"

"oh por dios!, sabes lo que quiero decir"bufa.

"por favor Emma…no le digas…"dice con ojos llorosos"no hasta que tenga el valor de hacerlo yo….de contar mi versión…"  
"no te prometo nada"baja la mirada"pero no le contare..a menos que el me pregunte…"

"suena justo…"dice ella.

"Por favor Regina…"suplica la rubia"el sufrió mucho, no lo lastimes de nuevo….aun te ama…se enamorara de cualquier cosa que se parezca…"

Traga saliva"tendré cuidado…pero a su lado…me siento tranquila…"  
"lo se"su amiga sonríe débilmente"iré a preparar la cena".

"me cambiare….robin vendrá a buscarme.."

"oh…bien…"  
apenas cierra la puerta la morena se sienta en la cama y se cubre la cara con las manos"que diablos estoy haciendo?..."

Un rato mas tarde…

Tocaron el timbre"cariño es robin, ábrele!"grita Emma.

"bien.."se levanta y le sonríe al hombre tras la puerta"compañero!, tanto tiempo"se abrazan"pasa, pasa a que debo tu visita?"  
"en realidad estoy buscando a Regina..:"el sonríe.

"oh…"el de pelo azabache traga saliva"claro claro, siéntate….ya debe estar por venir…"

"robin!"Emma grita al verlo y se abrazan"como estas?"lo dice en muchas intenciones.

"realmente bien Emma…."sonríe"realmente bien…."

La rubia niega….imposible que con solo la presencia de Regina, lo cambia de esa forma, incluso cuando no sabia que era ella…

"estoy lista.."aparece Regina.

Robin abre la boca"estas..impresionante"sonríe. Regina llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico apretado, mas una chaqueta negra, su pelo ondulado, labios rojos sangre y tacos negros.

"gracias.."se sonroja y mete un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja"vamos?"

"tengo que decirle algo a Emma, ve bajando…"

"claro"sonríe y saluda a los demás saliendo.

Este deja de estar hipnotizado y mira a la rubia"me tenias que decir algo?"esta parpadea.

Por favor que pregunte quien es Regina zembrano…por favor…

Deseaba la rubia.

"yo…."parecía que robin dudaba y luego sonrió"Me alegro que por fin tengas otra amiga Emma….regina te hace bien…"  
la rubia parpadeo y fingió una sonrisa"supongo…."

"era eso, adiós…"se va.

Emma niega. No hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver….

En el auto…"y donde iremos milady?"le sonríe.

Ella ríe"bueno…Emma me hablo del nuevo restaurante mexicano que se inauguro…"

Este parpadea"quieres…ir allí?"

La morena ríe"si, demasiado descontracturado para ti?"alza una ceja.

Robin niega con una sonrisa"se donde queda, vamos…"  
al entrar escuchan una canción en español.

"me gusta…"dijo el rubio. Había luz tenue, música, y un gran ambiente relajante…

"muy bien ladrón, vamos a la mesa"ríe y se arrepiente de sus palabras apenas las dice.

"la…dron?"este traga saliva y la mira.

"robin hood', robaba a los ricos para darle a los pobres?"intenta cubrirse.

El rie"claro, vamos a sentarnos…"

Eligen una mesa y un camarero se acerca" _buenos días, que desean pedir?"_ dice en español.

"disculpe puede hablar en…"Regina se le adelanta.

" _puede darnos un momento para leer el menú?_ "contesta en español

"claro…"  
robin la mira con la boca abierta"hablas español?"

"si…estaba pensando en pedir tacos?"sonríe.

El ríe"bien, cual clase?"agarra el meno"suaves, picantes, super picantes!"

Ella rie"me siento con suerte"se lame"pidamos super picantes…"  
"segura? Dicen que son en verdad picantes…"intenta el.

"con miedo locksley?"sonríe seductoramente.

"jamas, pide esos tacos…"

Ella llamo al mozo" _queremos los tacos super picantes y una botella de vino?_ "

" _bien, pero tengo que advertirles que puede provocar irritación, fuerte picazón, ardor y_ …"  
" _ya, esta bien, los queremos_ …"

"bien, traeré una botella de agua tambien, parte de la casa"se va.

"que paso?"pregunta el perdido robin.

"oh, me advirtió de unos síntomas ridículos"rola los ojos"ardor, picazón, irritación…."bufa.

"donde aprendiste español?"dijo embobado.

"en españa, a los 23 decidí que estaba harta de decir que soy latina y nadie me crea porque no hablo español"rola los ojos.

"eres latina?"dijo asombrado. Era lago que nunca le había contado.

"si, parte padre"sonríe"mientras estaba vivo me enseño culturas, y apenas un poco español, pero aprendí"sonríe.

"porque no eres profesora de español?"sonríe

Esta se sonroja"historia es lo mio, además no se tanto como para enseñar…"  
"pues hablaste muy bien para mi"la alaga.

"oh por dios, no sabes español"lo burla.

"si se!"el salta.

"Oh si?, dime algo en español.."ella desafía.

"milady… _mm….tu…eres la mujer….mas hermosa….que he conocido_ …"sonríe.

Ella rie"bien bien…dudoso, pero te apruebo"le guiña un ojo.

"dime algo tu"

"que?"

"lo que quieras, solo me gusta escucharte hablar en español"

Ella rie" muy bien… _.caballero_ …"  
"dijiste?"

"caballero"  
"di otra cosa!"el rubio pide entusiasmado.

" _chico, tienes huevos_ …"  
" _huevos_?"pregunta sin entender.

"pelotas, chico, tienes pelotas"le guiña un ojo.

El ríe"pelotas….tienes pelotas chica…."  
ella niega y el camarero trae la comida.

"pruébalo primero"dice Regina.

"que!?, tu lo pediste…"

"se caballero robin"hace puchero.

"bien!"el agarra uno y lo unta en la picante salsa.

"y?"dice ella ansiosa. Primero sonrió porque le pareció rico, pero de repente su cara comenzó a ponerse roja y mas roja y a toser.

"agua!"gime.

Ella comienza a reír y a duras penas le sirve un poco"toma chico valiente…"

Este toma y tarda un rato en normalizarse"quieres matarme?"jadea.

Ella ríe"oh vamos, no es tan fuerte…"rola los ojos y unta un taco.

Entonces comenzó a pasarle lo mismo que a robin.

Cuando por fin pudo respirar se miraron y comenzaron a reír"quieres ir a beber a un lugar donde la comida no intente matarte?"

Esta deja el vaso de agua y se levanta"diablos si…"  
pagan y se van riendo.

"donde vamos?"

"a mi casa"el sonríe.

Ella traga salvia"tu…casa?"

"hay algo malo?"el dice.

"claro que no, vamos"sonríe y se van.

11 años antes…

Regina estaba cuidando a la hermana de Jefferson"muy bien paige!, es hermoso"sonríe a un dibujo que acababa de hacer la niña.

"hola!"dice la madre del chico"llegamos, como se porto?"

"como un ángel señora"se levanta.

"hora de pagarte…"aparece el padre.

"tom!, no seas grosero, lleva a casas a la niña, esta oscuro"lo reta la mujer.

"no hace falta señora…"  
"claro que si cariño!, eres una excelente niñera, mi tom te llevara a casa"

"bien"bufa este"vamos…"  
"adiós!"ella saluda a paige y a su madre.

En el auto…

Todo fue silencio hasta llegar a su casa"muy bien, toma"le da los billetes.

"gracias señor…"  
"no agradezcas golfa"bufa.

"disculpe?"ella parpadea.

"mi Jeff me contó como te coges a tu profesor diciendo que eres niñera de su hijo"ríe"golfa…"

Sus ojos comienzan a empañarse"disculpe señor pero yo no…"  
"no?"se acerca peligrosamente"no te paga mas por un trabajo de tu boca?".

Ella le pega una cachetada y sale del auto rompiendo a llorar.

Ella no podía entrar a su casa…no después de eso….

Vio como el auto se va y ella comienza a correr sin sentido, a sollozar…

Entonces ve a un perro. El perro callejero estaba cruzando la calle cuando un auto se acercaba peligrosamente"perrito!"grita"perro muévete!"vuelve a gritar.

Pero el perro no hay caso, no se movía.

Nerviosa y sin pensar se lanza al medio de la calle"Regina!alguien grita.

Ella no escucha. Agarra el perro y lo abraza, cuando otros brazos la empujan a la acera justo cuando el auto paso gritando algo.

Ella jadea y se da vuelta para mirar a su salvador"robin?"parpadea.

"que diablos!, pudiste morir!"

Esta mira hacia otro lado"en este momento no me importaría…"

El rubio atrae su cara"Regina, nunca, pero nunca hables así"la mira.

"lo siento, pero no podía dejar que muera"ambos miran al asustado perro café.

"que aras con el?"

"que are?"lo acaricia.

"es obvio que es callejero…. Lo volverás a dejar a la intemperie?"  
ella suspira y mira al asustado perro y lo abraza"me encantaría cuidarlo sabes?, verlo todos los días…jugar con el…darle cariño"suspira"pero mis padres nunca lo aceptaran…"  
"es una lastima"dice robin y la ayuda a levantarse"se nota que te gustan los animales…"

"si lo hago"sonríe y luego lo mira"Puedes adoptarlo tu!, lo veré cuando vaya a cuidar a Henry!"su mirada se ilumino.

"no creo que…."

"vamos!"hace puchero"te ayudare en todo lo que pueda!; y a los niños les encantas los perros y…"

El ríe"bien, con una condicion…."

"que?"dice sonriente.

"ayúdame a bañarlo…"hace una mueca que olía mal.

Van a su casa.

"Henry esta dormido"hace silencio para que hable bajo, y suben las escaleras hasta el baño.

rien mientras lavan al perro y se mojan ellos.

Luego lo secan y alimentan"solo falta un nombre"dice sonriendo Regina.

"bueno…que tal…max?"dice el rubio.

"es precioso"abraza al perro"bienvenido max…"

Robin sonríe ante esa escena y luego la mira"ahora me dices porque corrías como una loca?"

"como…"

"te vi, salía de la tienda y te seguí"

Esta mira al perro y comienza a acariciarlo"yo cuido a la hermana de Jefferson sabes?"susurra"el padre me llevo hasta mi casa y…dijo algunas cosas horribles.."sus ojos se humedecieron.

"que dijo Regina?"dijo duramente.

"dijo….dijo que yo era golfa…"lo mira con tristeza.

"que!?, porque!?"se enojo"no tiene derecho el…"

"el dijo que era golfa, porque tenia….sexo contigo con el pretexto de cuidar a henry…y se me insinuó…"sus mejillas se coloran y una lagrima cae.

"oh Regina…"

"no importa, es un idiota"

"quieres que haga lago?, que…"  
"No, asi esta bien, no se porque sus palabras me afectaron tanto…"

El la abraza"no importa,aqui estas a salvo…"y así realmente lo sentía…

"puedo quedarme esta noche?"lo mira.

El suspira"claro"  
Regina lo abraza y acaricia al perro.

Presente:

Llegan a la casa.

Al parecer se había mudado, pero conservaba la decoración y el estilo.

Prende las luces"Henry esta con un amigo y roland con su madre"

"con Nick verdad?"sonreí

El ríe"si, toda la clase están charlando verdad?"

Ella asiente riendo"no puedo culparlos, hacia lo mismo…"

El suspira y deja su chaqueta"iré a por dos vasos, el whisky esta allí"señala un mueble.

"bien"apenas se fue ella recorre la habitación.

Había una foto de marian, la misma que estaba antes, los mismos cuadros y…la pintura que ella hizo de el.

Sonrio débilmente y agarro el whisky, cuando noto un marco de foto dado vuelta.

Ella lo agarra y su corazón casi se para al ver la foto que se saco en un dia de campo con henry y con robin.

"esa es Regina"se sobresalta y lo mira.

"Regina?"

"si..no se que hace su foto aquí"dice con una cara un poco enojado"probablemente alguno de los chicos la bajo aquí"la vuelve a poner boca abajo.

La morena parpadea el…la odiaba…la odiaba!

Ella recibe el vaso de wisky he intenta no romper a llorar. Mira le cuadro…"se ve su reflejo dentro de tu ojo"

"si"sonreí con cariño"eres una de las pocas personas en notarlo"ríe"no se porque se dibujo, so le resulto gracioso o es por un significado…pero me encanta…"toma un trago y la mira"quieres helado!?"

Ella ríe"suena como un plan…"  
se va a la cocina.

Ella mira el cuadro. Por supuesto tenia un motivo!, ella quería estar siempre con el….pero rompió su promesa, por idiota, por miedosa….por enojada, no lo sabia, pero lo dejo….y ahora lo esta engañando de nuevo y la odiara, por dios la odiara….

Decide no pensar en eso y abre un cajón del mueble, encuentra miles de cd, y ve algunas canciones que le dedico, hasta a britney Spears!. Le saco una sonrisa.

"tengo una gran colección de discos"su voz la sobresalto de nuevo.

"debes dejar de asustarme"se da vuelta.

"lo siento, espero que te guste le rocky road, y dulce de leche"

Por supuesto, da una débil sonrisa. Siempre tenia esos gustos, y siempre los tendrá"me gustan"

Apoya el tarro y agarra su vaso de wisky."asi que Regina…."el se acerca tanto que creyó que la besaría, pero solo agarro su vaso"todos los años tenemos un campamento en la escuela, iras?"

"aun no se nada…"sonreí al recordarlo.

"luego te enteraras, espero que no faltes, podríamos tener un buen momento, amo acampar, siempre soy el líder"rie.

su mirada bajo a su camisa ligeramente doblada. pasa sus finos dedos por el tatuaje de león y una lagrima se escapa"es hermoso..."

"lo se"dice con melancolía.

Ella come su helado y mira la hora"debería irme.."  
"claro, te llevo?"

"No, puedo caminar…"sonríe y se va.

Necesitaba aire, era demasiado, cada vez que estaba cerca de el creía desmayar…

Como podría seguir con esto?...

* * *

 **como podria seguir con esto? u.u**

 **extraño a robin u.u porque adam y edward son tan crueles!?. algunos dicen que el nuevo remplazara su lugar, pero no lo creo, creo que en la 6 lo reviviran, no es justo para regina que siempre sufra!, hace el mal, sufre, hace el bien, sufre!**

 **pero bueno!**

 **ame los ultimos cap!  
spoiler si no los haz visto!**

 **the queen is back!, mi emoción no puede contenerse :3**

 **y! estoy sumamente feliz de que estos dos cap estuvo mayor mente centrado en mi sexy reina :D, se extrañaban capítulos sin tanto captain swan u.u.**

 **no me quejo, me gustaba la pareja hasta que mataron a robin -.-. si yo no puedo ser feliz, ellos tampoco!**

 **a que? :P**

 **dos reginas!?, es mejor de lo que creía! :3**

 **la escena de violet y henry con sus mamas atrás me mato XD**

 **la carta de robin! u.u. ella le dio el libro robin hood u.u**

 **mas ganas de llorar! u.u**

 **solo algo que no me gusto para nada!. roland no tiene a nadie!, tanto les costaba a los malditos guionistas hacer que el niño se quede con regina que al menos es una especie de madre?. y, amo a zelena, pero debo admitir que fue medio creepy que abrazara al hijo de la mujer que mato y se hizo pasar por ella...**

 **sabia que el karma de la reina vendría alguna vez, pero! :/**

 **que mas decir?, ah si!, cuando diablos va a llorar a su alma gemela?, murió y derramo dos lagrimas!, y después estuvo casi completamente bien -.-.**

 **no es justo!, pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado el cap :D...el mio claro XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	10. Chapter 10 malas amigas y peleas

10 años despues:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 10:

Regina evito a robin lo mas que pudo, no quería salir lastimada, y menos lastimarlo.

Había conseguido un pequeño departamento cerca de la escuela y pensaba mudarse allí en cuanto le llegue su mercedes.

Caminaba a la tienda, Emma la mando a comprar comida.

Cuando salía cargada de bolsas una mujer colorada con el carrito de un bebe frena"Regina?"

Esta se para y se da vuelta"disculpe?"

"Regina!?, Regina!, lo siento mucho yo…"

La morena apretó los dientes y miro a su hermana"disculpe no se quien es…"  
"así que los rumores son ciertos…estas aquí bajo un seudónimo falso..:"

"discúlpeme!?"abre los ojos"no se quien diablos es!, soy Regina zembrano!"

Zelena forzó una sonrisa"Regina zembrano, soy zelena mills"susurro y la miro"l o siento Regina…..por todo…..fui una hermana terrible, y solo ahora me doy cuenta cuanto arruine tu vida"mira avergonzada al piso"cunado debí ayudarte….solo lo empeore…"traga saliva y la mira"lo siento…"  
"no se quien…."  
"lo se"sonríe"adiós…."

Siguió de largo.

Regina parpadeo. Estuvo esperanzo por una disculpa de su hermana toda su vida, y cuando se la da…simplemente se siente mas y mas culpable…

Al día siguiente en la escuela….

La morena intentaba bajar un mapa en la biblioteca"belle!, puedes ayudarme?"forcejea, aun con sus tacos era una persona baja.

"lo siento Regina!"escucha"gold se llevo la escalera y temo no ser de ayuda, iré a pedirla!"  
"no importa lo lograre!"suspira y se pone en puntas de pies. Era increíble siquiera que logre hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta los tacones que llevaba.

Cunado se estira lo suficiente agarra la punta del mapa resbala, y cuando el mapa y ella caían al suelo dos manos los detuvieron"te tengo"

Ella jadeo y se incorporo tan pronto como pudo"robin"se acomoda un mecho y sonríe"hola…. Que haces aquí?"  
"vine a buscar un libro…"lo agarra y le tiende el mapa"Europa eh?, que les estas enseñando?"

"la edad media"sonríe"mi tema favorito…

"sabes?, Henry te adora, me has remplazado como su profesor favorito"hace puchero.

Ella ríe y agarra el mapa.

"lo siento por ser tan encantadora…"

"encantadora y perversa!, les das mas tarea que todos los años juntos"ríe.

"soy así, no sabes si amarme o odiarme…"coquetea.

Ambos caminan a sus respectivos cursos.

Robin abrió la puerta de su curso y estaba por entrar cuando…."Regina?"

"si?"

"luego te buscare, tengo un proyecto en conjunto muy interesante…"  
"un profesor de lengua y una de historia?"bromea"quien lo diría…"  
"quien lo diría…"repite el para entrar y escuchar los gritos de todo su curso diciendo que salía con la profesora de historia…

Regina ríe y sigue su camino.

"como dije antes, dejo de existir una dinastía, y comenzaron a haber pequeños reinados,los condes, caballeros, etc, se adueñaron de las tierras,, y se les decía señor feudal, ellos ofrecían refugio si les pagabas o les dabas algo a cambio, se le llamo la época oscura, por que todo lo que se había avanzado en la época romana comenzó a deshacerse, por ejemplo, la gente se volvió agricultora y trabajaba para el señor feudal por la protección por si otros pueblos venían a atacar y…"mientras explicaba alguien golpea la puerta"anoten en sus mapas lo que marque"dice para caminar a la puerta.

La abre"Regina" robin se asoma con una sonrisa, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a victorear, y a gritar Regina y robin!. Al parecer todo el colegio quería que ellos salgan….

"robin…"reprime una sonrisa"que necesitas?"  
"el libro de temas…"

"aquí"lo agarra y se lo da"algo mas?"

El rubio pasa la vista por todos los entusiasmados alumnos y mientras se coloraba murmura"estas muy hermosa hoy…"le guiña un ojo y se retira.

Comenzaron a gritar, golpear, a victorear, mientras Regina parpadeo con las mejillas encendidas.

Cuando se recupero carraspeo y se puso en modo profesora"muy bien!, callen!, tengo una clase que dar!"

Pero no callaron…

Una alumna levanto la mano"profe! Usted y el profesor robin están saliendo!?"

"que…"

"si!, hacen una bonita pareja!"

"pero…."intenta ella.

"lo están!?"grita otro.

"No lo estamos"ríe.

"oh!"todos abuchean.

"mejor, usted es hermosa profe, es como una profesora caliente, me decepcionara que no este libre…"coquetea un chico.

"Muy bien!, dejen de bromear acerca de nosotros y concentrémonos en la época feudal!"  
"profe!, se pusieron colorados!"marco una.

"si bueno, eso es porque…"  
"se gustan!"grita otro.

Suspira y se oculta tras sus manos, no pudo seguir dando la clase, según los alumnos, al ser los mejores profesores, sexys, y solteros deberían estar juntos.

Cuando termino su clase no tenia nada mas, pero quería saber que quería robin.

Golpeo su curso.

Abrieron la puerta y se asomo"robin?"

El se coloro y los chicos hicieron la misma razón que antes"Regina…"el se aleja y cierra la puerta"que sucede?"dice ya afuera.

"ya termine, así que me preguntaba que querías decirme…"  
antes que pueda contestar escuchan del otro lado"shh!, no puedo escuchar!"

"ya se están besando!?"  
ambos ríen y se alejan aun mas"puedes quedarte unos minutos mas?, es importante"  
"no tengo problema, te esperare en la biblioteca"le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja.

Ella estaba hablando con belle cuando robin llega"hola!"saluda a ambas mujeres

"robin"Regina da una sonrisa sincera

La morena baja la mirada y ve a belle observando todo con una sonrisa divertida"creo…que mi esposo me llama"le guiña un ojo y se va.

El se sienta"lo que quería decirte es que planeo hacer una obra de teatro para recaudar fondos"sonríe

"eso es lindo, pero que tengo que ver yo?"alza una ceja.

"veraz, la obra estará centrada en la edad media, y necesito tu ayuda porque…nunca fui un buen alumno en historia"ríe"yo y algunos chicos escribiremos el guion, y tu pondrás detalles, y cosas que creas que le hagan falta, además podremos dirigir juntos…"  
"tu solo quieres que los chicos sigan creyendo que salimos"Lo burla.  
"que puedo decir?, eso puede hacerse realidad…"coquetea.  
"robin!"ríe un poco nerviosa.

"de todos modos tendremos la ayuda de la profesora de plástica para la escenografía.."hace una mueca"lo mejor es no cruzarse con ella…"

""no tuve el placer, quien es?"

"victoria smurfit"bufa"bien apodada cruella de vil…"ríe"ella admite su apodo, de hecho, lo usa mas que su nombre.."  
"realmente?"parpadea.

"si, cruella tenia sueños de grandeza, quería ser diseñadora de alta costura, pero sus sueños fracasaron y apenas le quedaron algunos de sus viejos tapados y el dinero de su marido de turno….hasta se tiño la mitad negro y la mitad blanco!, te lo digo, es una obsesión!...esa mujer debería estar en un psiquiátrico…aunque ya estuvo…"

"ya estuvo!?"abre los ojos.

"oh si!, dicen que la internaron cuando cumplió 20 por matar a un perro…pero nadie mudo comprobarlo…"dice místicamente"como dije, mejor que solo hablemos lo justo y necesario con ella…"  
"bromeas!?"dice divertida"quiero conocerla!"

El suspira"debe acabar de llegar…vamos, pero te arrepentirás…."

"no importa, no puedo perderme esto"sus ojos brillan.

La puerta de la sala de plástica estaba abierta.

"como dije niños!, tienen que expresarse en la pintura, ven?"levanta un pedazo de papel con manchones negros"entienden este gran dibujo?, pónganse a trabajar!"cunado todos los asustados chicos comienzan cruella murmura.."ilusos niños, como si quisiera manchar mis manos con maldita pintura negra"se limpia muy delicadamente.

"crue…mmj victoria?"se corrige rápidamente robin

La mujer sentada en el banco levanto la mirada y sonrió diabólica mente"robin querido!"camina hacia el con un movimiento de caderas"hace tanto no te veía por aquí!, parecía que hasta me evitabas"bromea.

Pone sus manos en sus hombros y las pasa por todo su cuerpo"mm, estuviste haciendo ejercicio?"se muerde el labio.

"un poco.."se distrae para ver a una Regina un poco molesta a su lado"cru…victoria, esta es Regina, la profesora de historia…"  
la mujer dirige su mirada a la morena y sonríe. Saca sus manos del cuerpo del chico y ríe"oh ya entiendo!"

"que entiendes?"dice confundida ella.

"mucho gusto querida, supongo que robin te dijo que haremos la estúpida obra justos"hace una mueca de desagrado.

"pareciera que no le gusta plástica"bromea.

"bromeas!?, lo odio!"ríe"pero al menos mi primo me paga y no tengo que hacer nada mas que hacer que esos chicos ocupen sus manos…en cosas que no sean sus cuerpos"ríe.

"su primo es gold"murmura robin solo para Regina.

"como decía…"se vuelve a robin"dime cruella cariño!,si no lo haces me siento distante…"lo agarra por la cadera y lo aprieta hacia ella"buen trasero….."

"cruella!"robin colorado se separa.

La loca rie"como decía querida….no hay porque estar celosa, soy una mujer casada…"guiña un ojo.

Regina parpadea y mira a robin"no estoy celosa…:"  
"oh para!"rie"jugaba con cachorros antes que tu con muñecas…"  
"bueno cruella, un gusto conocerte, creo que….robin me invito a comer, vamos?"intento Regina.

"bueno, nos vemos por allí querida!"saluda y entra.

"la dejan venir así a la escuela?"murmura Regina al ver el vestido apretado negro, y el tapado blanco y negro.

"es la prima de gold, el la coloco por obligación cuando no triunfo, gracias a eso su marido paga mucho dinero a fin de mes, por lo que gold hace vista gorda al payaso de su prima…..ademas de ser ridícula y tener un agrio humor, no hace nada mas, algo enseña a los chicos, y los divierte con sus locos atuendos….como dije, todos ganan..:"  
"wow…"  
"dijiste que tenemos un almuerzo pendiente…?"el la burla.

"oh por dios….tu pagas"lo arrastra.

11 años antes:

Regina estaba sentada comiendo unas papas cuando Emma se acerca"oye, tu madre dijo que ayer no volviste a casa, eva mintió que te quedaste en la mía"se sienta.

"oh…si lasga historia…."mira su bolsa de papas y suspira"digamos que alguien me dijo algo feo que me hirió y yo Salí a correr…casi me atropellan, robin me encontró y…..me quede con el"murmuro lo ultimo.

"que!?"grito y casi se cae de la silla"que paso!?"

"nada Emma!, no puedes ser mas pervertida"se cruza de brazos"me consolo y luego me dormí en la habitación de invitados…"

"que te dijeron?"dijo preocupada.

"el papá de Jefferson me llamo golfa diciendo que me acostaba con robin y se me insinuó"cuenta rápidamente.

"ese idiota!"se para"juro lo matare!, no tiene derecho a lastimar a mi mejor amiga!"

"a quien mataras?"neal se sienta.

Esta se sonroja y se vuelve a sentar"hola amor"lo besa.

La morena deja caer la papa que se estaba por comer y mantiene la boca abierta abriendo sus ojo"amor!?,y emma?"la mira buscando respuestas.

"oh claro"se sonroja y juega con sus manos"neal y yo estados saliendo desde hace unos días…olvide decírtelo"  
"Olvide decírtelo!?"se siente herida"olvide decírtelo!?"comenzó a dramatizar"Uno olvida un abrigo, olvida hacer la tarea pero…no se te olvida decirle a tu MEJOR AMIGA que estas de novia!"le reprocha"y menos que la operación swan fire funciono!"

Este se sonroja aun mas y se va agachando"operación swan fire?"las mira divertido.

"estuviste demasiado ocupada con tus propios asuntos Regina!"comienza la rubia"no creí que los míos te importarían!, y ya deja de hablar!"se sonroja.

"pues claro que me importas idiota!"eso era todo, las papas fueron olvidadas"eres la única que me entiende!, quiero que escuches mis cosas, y quiero escuchar las tuyas!, no hay nada que me parecerá menos importante que lo mio"sus ojos brillan.

"oh Regina!"la rubia da la vuelta y la abraza"te amo gina"  
"te amo swanny"le besa la mejilla.

"realmente matare a Jefferson y a su padre"Le susurra.

Ella ríe"no te gastes, no vale la pena…"  
neal parpadeo, realmente no entendía nada"mm chicas?, que acaba de ocurrir?"

Ambas comienzan a reír.

Jefferson se acerca con su sonrisa característica"hey su majestad!"

Emma se da vuelta y lo mira con esa cara que da miedo"em-ma"remarca la morena sabiendo sus intenciones"porque no te sientas?"aprieta los dientes.  
"bien"murmura y se sienta quedando con los brazos cruzados.

"hola Jefferson"fuerza una sonrisa.

"Regina!"se sienta a su lado y roba una papa"me preguntaba si hoy estas libre?"dice con la boca llena"mis padres salen y yo voy a jugar básquet, necesitamos que cuides a paige"  
Regina uso todo su auto control para no partirle la cara de una piña en ese momento, y Emma lo noto formando una sonrisa"no puedo"

"no puedes?"la mira sorprendido.

"no!, lo siento!"sonríe perversamente"hoy tengo que cuidar a Henry…ya sabes?, el hijo del profesor?"

"claro que se"murmura y se estaba por ir cunado…

"y dile a tus padres que se busquen otra niñera"comenta fríamente.

"Porque?"la mira sorprendido.

"sabes?, no me gusta que la gente asuma cosas de mi"alza una ceja y el se colora"y menos que hombres casados intenten propasarse conmigo"deja el comentario en el aire ofendiendo a Jefferson.

"como te atreves a decir cosas de mi padre!"se abalanza pero neal lo ataja.

"wo!, amigo cálmate!, sea lo que sea es una dama!"le grita.

"una dama!?"comienza a reír"por favor!, una dama no abre las piernas para cualquiera!, y menos de su maldito profesor!"eso era todo. Emma no lo dejo terminar, se levanto y le pego una sonora piña.

"eso por hablar porquerías de mi mejor amiga!"le pega una cachetada"y eso porque nunca me agradaste"alza una ceja.

"Emma!"Regina se levanta asombrada.

"que!?, no iba a dejar que diga esas cosas!"

Jefferson intenta golpear a emma pero neal la defiende y comienzan a golpearse"neal!"grita Emma.

"oh por dios emma!, hay que hacer algo!"mira Regina asustada.

"que diablos pasa aquí!?"una profesora se acerca"suficiente!"los chicos paran"ustedes cuatro, vengan conmigo!"

"oh diablos….mi tío me matara"murmura Emma.

"emma"Regina palidece"no pueden llamar a mis padres!"

Esta la abraza"no lo harán, me are responsable, además tu no le hiciste nada.

"pero se peleaban por mi culpa!"dice avergonzada.

"no lo es"le sonríe.

"gracias Emma…por todo"susurra y mira al piso avergonzada"tu siempre estas, me proteges y yo…siento que soy la peor amiga que puedas tener…"  
"no lo eres, y no te culpo por concentrarte en tus problemas….hombre!, tu vida es un desastre!"bromea.

"estoy bien enterada!"ríe.

"cállense chicas!"grita la profesora y las hace entrar al a oficina del director.

"emma?, Regina?"dice leopold sorprendido, ellas nunca se metieron en algún tipo de problema…."que sucedió?"

Entre las dos contaron un poco lo que paso, ignorando la parte que Jefferson la acuso de acostarse con robin. Leopold decidió escucharlas primero y luego hablar con los chicos.

Luego de hablar con ellos les dieron sus castigos y ellas salieron libres.

"Regina?"parpadea robin al cruzarle"que hacían en la oficina del director?"mira también a emma.

"oh bueno!, la gente comienza a hablar cosas sobre mi amiga y tu, digamos que comencé una pelea"rola los ojos.

"que?"parpadea.

"no importa robin…de verdad"dice dulcemente la morena.

El suspira y la abraza"Regina, si alguien te hace algo solo dime bien?"dice seriamente.

Ella fuerza una sonrisa y ambos olvidan que Emma estaba allí"claro"

"confías en mi?"le acaricia la mejilla.

"con mi vida"se sonroja al decir esas palabras.

"muy bien!, si quieren que la gente deje de hablar despeguen se tortolitos!"Emma agarra el brazo de su amiga y la lleva a rastras.

Presente:

"así que…me preguntaba si este fin de semana estas ocupado?"ella dice revolviendo su bebida.

"bueno, es mi turno con roland…pero porque?"

"llega mi mercedes y me mudare de la casa de Emma….me ayudaras?"sonríe.

El ríe"con gusto, espero no te moleste un niño travieso de 5 años a mi lado"

Ella niega con una sonrisa"claro que no, amo a los niños"  
se quedan observando con una sonrisa…

* * *

 **aparecio cruella! :3**

 **ohh amo a estos profesores :3, la verdad juro que todos mis compañeros cargan al profesor de historia(que adoro) y a la de geografía(...no, no me agrada), es un chiste personal y divertido, que hartos los profesores continúan XD**

 **igual no hay nada entre ellos, es imaginación de nosotros XD. alguien mas quiere pegarle a jefferson y a su padre? -.-**

 **lo de historia juro que lo se yop!, estamos aprendiendo la época feudal, un tema que amo...bueno, me gusta historia en si. desde principio de año yo todas las clases estoy tipo...profe!, cuanto falta para la época feudal!?.v y cuando llego dice"hoy empezamos con un tema que alguien estuvo pidiendo hace mucho!"me mira"espero que te vaya bien :P**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: jaja genial! :P. siii XD. igual había sido mejor la primera vez que lo escribí, pero bueno! y si hacemos un muñeco! XD. me hizo acordar a un vídeo que vi XD. lloro contigo! u.u**

 **sheblunar:sep, mucho!. lo se!; había tanta!; ademas se llevaban genial u.u aun no lo se :P pero mas adelante lo veremos. lo se, lo se, pero aun así no me gusta x.x deberían mostrarla solo en por ejemplo el mausoleo llorando, así no se vería débil u.u eso es lo que me emociona :3**

 **ohh una eternidad en actualizar XD**

 **bueno!, nos leemos pronto**

 **un beso lleno de magia ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 eva

10 años despues:

Regina cursa su ultimo año de secundaria junto a su amiga emma.

La morena cae enamorada de su profesor de literatura. Ambos caen entre si, pero no pueden estar juntos. cuando deciden darse una oportunidad cora mills su madre se entera y amenaza al mayor. El le rompe el corazón, y dice que siga su vida y lo olvide. Pero si 10 años después se rencontraban nada los separaría….

(ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Cap 11:

Ya se había mudado, y se estaba acostumbrando bastante bien,estaba esperando que le manden su mercedes pero ese…ese era un día especial….

Un recordatorio de un horrible día!

Regina llamo a Emma diciendo que la vería mas tarde y fue al cementerio.

Se paro en la tumba de eva" hey eva…"se ahogo"te extrañe…."cerro los ojos y su voz comenzo a temblar"cometí muchos errores sabes?, pero los reparare…arruine tu familia, la mía….simplemente lo siento tanto!"comienza a llorar"no solo fuiste como una madre para Emma, lo fuiste para mi!, cuando necesitaba refugio estaban allí y yo….lo pague de la peor manera!"intenta calmarse. Suspira y se seca las lagrimas"en fin…..estoy cometiendo mas errores….me encantaría tenerte aquí…o a mi padre, realmente necesito un consejo…."se acomoda el pelo"lo siento eva…..con todo mi corazón, mi madre y yo arruinamos tu vida…."parpadea para no volver a llorar"Lo siento….reparare todo, solo necesito tiempo…"se dio vuelta y comienza a caminar.

Cuando se seca una lagrima camina a la escuela. Recibe un mensaje que la hace sonreír…

Robin sonríe al verla y luego frunce el ceño"estas bien?"

"perfectamente"susurra y camina a su aula.

"espera!"el la sigue"recuerdas que hoy tenemos que juntarnos a comenzar la obra?"

Ella frena y se agarra la cabeza"era hoy!?"

"no pareces feliz"el alza una ceja.

"no yo…"suspira"una amiga que no veo desde que me mude viene y….la extraño, me acostumbre a su presencia, fue mi mejor amiga cuando no tenia a nadie…"  
el sonríe"me gustaría conocerla…"  
"Lo harás"ríe"pero no ahora, tengo que ponerme al día y temo que te enamores"le guiña un ojo y estaba por entrar cuando…

"como puedo enamorarme si ya lo estoy?"sonreí y ella se colora y entra.

Una hora y media después…

Estaba en la puerta de la escuela esperando con impaciencia. La temporada de frió comenzaba y ella no estaba prevista para tal clima…

"frió milady?" robin le coloca una campera sobre sus hombros.

"gracias"sonrie. Hace tanto no pasaba una temporada invernal en storybrooke que era extraño.

"tendrás que acostumbrarte, hace demasiado frió"hace una mueca y le sonríe"tres meses y medio que ya estas aquí…"  
"woaw"sonríe"supongo que me gusto"lo burla.

"el lugar o alguien especifico?"el bromea.

"oh cállate"rola los ojos y aparta la cara para que no vea su coloración.

Escuchan un bocinazo y Regina se ilumina. Ve su mercedes con una peculiar rubia dentro.

"tiempo sin verte querida!"la mujer con sombrero gris, un traje gris y vestido negro, mas sus zapatos negros y labios rojos sonrió.

Regina olvido a robin y corrió hacia su amiga"mallory!"la abraza"oh mal!, te extrañe"

"y yo!"la otra sonríe"quien es el guapo que presto su abrigo?"dice al notarlo pícara mente.

"robin locksley a su servicio"el extiende la mano y mal parpadea y mira desconcertada a Regina.

"uh…robin!, claro.."traga saliva, se saca el guante y le tiende la mano"mallory Parker, la gente me suele decir Mal."

"lamento interrumpir el momento"dice Regina un poco celosa"pero mi amiga y yo tenemos que ponernos al día!"le devuelve sonriendo el abrigo"prometo compensarte el faltar hoy robin!"le da un beso en la mejilla apurada y luego agarra del brazo a su amiga y se sube a su entrañable auto.

"muy bien, que diablos pasa aquí y porque estas con el hombre que rompió tu corazón?"pregunta ella apenas subieron.

Regina arranco y se coloro"es…complicado, pero me di cuenta que nada es blanco y negro…"  
le comenzó a explicar en el camino.

10 años y nueve meses antes:

Regina esa mañana sonreía. Trepo por la ventana de su amiga creyendo que la encontraria aun dormida pero ve la cama vacía"Emma?"dice preocupada.

Nota que la habitación estaba vacía y sale al pasillo"Emma?, eva?, leopold?, mary margaret?"

Escucha voces abajo y camina rápidamente.

"Regina"dice un poco sorprendida la rubia"que haces aquí?"susurra.

"es día escolar"se excusa y se acerca a su amiga"Emma, que esta pasando?"

"es eva"dice en un susurro"esta muriendo Regina…"  
esta abre los ojos en shock"que?"  
"sucedió de repente!, comenzó a toser sangre y…..esta agonizando"sus ojos se humedecen"la llevaremos al hospital, pero…"intenta no romper a llorar"el doctor que vino a verla dijo que no sobrevivirá…"  
"oh me!"intenta abrazarla pero esta se aleja

"No"susurra"no me abraces, Regina si lo haces me romperé"sus ojos se humedecen"tengo que estar allí para mary y mi tío…"  
"y quien esta allí para ti?"dijo en un susurro"Emma, eva era tu segunda madre!, tus sentimientos también importan…"  
"no lo hacen!"grita y una lagrima cae por su mejilla que limpia rápidamente"no lo hacen….tengo que…ayudar a mi tío a llevarla al auto"

"me quedo contigo"dice ella.

"no"la rubia sonrie"te llamare si se pone peor, pero Regina, ve a la escuela, quédate tranquila, y luego tu y ruby pueden venir al hospital"sonríe débilmente.

"Emma…"dijo llena de lastima.

"tengo que estar allí para ellos"dijo con dolor.

Regina suspiro y asintió"y mary margaret?"

"con eva"suspira"en su habitación"

"puedo…"dijo con la voz entrecortada"puedo ir a verla?"

Emma se muerde el labio y asiente"ven…"  
leopold estaba en la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a su hija con su esposa.

"tio?"susurra Emma.

"hola"el se seca las lagrimas y ve a Regina"Regina…"

Esta traga saliva"pu….puedo hablar con eva?"  
leopold parpadea y asiente"mary margaret, cariño ven un momento"llama.

La niña que era un desastre de lagrimas se abrazo a su padre mientras Regina entraba. Cerro la puerta y se sentó en la punta de la cama de eva.

La mujer sonrió" hola Regina…"  
"eva…"trago saliva y la miro"el mundo no es justo"se le cae una lagrima.

"lo se querida"dijo con una sonrisa"el mundo es mas justo con algunos que con otros…..tienes que ser fuerte para lograr llevar tu camino a un lugar afortunado…."acaricia su mejilla.

"eva!"intenta contener el llanto"No puedes irte, necesito ayuda, concejos que nadie mas me dará…"  
"dímelo ahora"sonríe"sabes que siempre estaré…"  
Regina mira sus manos"estoy enamorada eva…"

La mujer sonríe"te dije que las cosas iban a mejor después de Daniel cariño…"  
"de…mi profesor"termina y la mira"se que esta mal, pero….no puedo calmar lo que siento a su alrededor!, me siento segura, contenida yo…"suspira"lo amo…"  
eva da una débil sonrisa"es al que cuidas el niño?"comienza a toser y regina tuvo mucho auto control para no largarse a llorar al ver la sangre en el pañuelo.

"si….eso….me hace mala persona?, una…golfa?"

"oh no cariño!, tu amas con todo tu corazón….espero que este hombre no rompa el tuyo"

"no creo siquiera que me ame…"

"nunca lo sabrás si no le dices"sonrie.

Regina suspira y se levanta"gracias eva…por…estar cuando mi madre no lo estuvo"sus ojos se humedecen.  
"oh cariño!, eres tan buena niña"la abraza como puede"por favor no dejes que mi familia se desmorone….por favor"tose de nuevo.

"daré todo de mi para que no ocurra"se seca una lagrima

"regina, por favor necesito que estés con Emma. Mary margaret tiene a leopold y a sus amigos y…ella te tiene a ti"suspira" querrá ser la roca, pero ella necesita llorar…"  
"lo se….siempre estaré allí eva, siempre"

"me alegra oírlo"susurra y comienza a toser.

Ella preocupada busca a leopold que la llevo al auto.

Regina se quedo en la puerta de la casa vacía viendo como todos se iban.

Tomo mucho de si para caminar a la escuela.

Toda la clase estuvo en sus pensamientos…..como podían levarse una persona tan buena!?, como podrían ser tan malos….

Tnato que no se dio cuenta siquiera que estaban en literatura"Regina!?"

Esta siguió en su mundo.

"Regina?"robin se sentó a su lado en el asiento vació"la clase termino…"  
esta parpadea. Al notar que era la ultima clase agarra rápido su bolso y se estaba por ir cuando…  
"estas bien?"  
"claro"jadea"viste a ruby?"

"no realmente, todo el día estuvo preocupada y creo que se fue antes que tu, la abuela la vino a buscar…"  
Regina cerro los ojos"debo irme…"sabia que eso solo puede significar una cosa…..estaba peor.

"puedo ayudarte?"dice robin cordialmente.

"puedes hacer que la gente no muera!?"lo mira con un poco de angustia y enfado dentro.

"no..lo siento"susurra"que sucede?".

"eva"traga saliva"la madre de mary margaret….esta muriendo!, ella fue una gran amiga siempre y…es como la segunda madre de Emma!, no puede perder a nadie mas!"sus ojos se humedecen"tengo que estar allí para ella…"  
"Regina?"esta lo mira"y quien esta para ti?"

"que?"parpadea.

"se nota que la querías mucho…..quien esta para ti?"

Lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos"yo no…me puse a pensar realmente…"susurro."eva estuvo cuando mi madre era horrible conmigo"lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

"Regina…"robin susurro y la abrazo. Regina se rompió, comenzó a llorar en el pecho del hombre.

Un buen rato despues…"debo irme.."  
"te llevare, sabes el hospital en el que esta?"

Ellam ira su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Emma en el que le decía el nombre"si…"

"vamos"sonríe y le pasa un brazo por el hombro.

Cuando llego, ruby mantenía abrazada a la desconsolada mary margaret, leopold no estaba allí y Emma contenía las lagrimas sentada al lado de neal.

"em?"susurro ella dejando atrás a robin.

"ella…."la rubia dio un vistazo a la habitación.

"oh no…"susurro Regina.

Regina cerro los ojos y apretó los puños. Se asomo a la puerta y vio a leopold llorando arrodillado en la cama y a eva sin vida. Los médicos alrededor decían cosas al hombre, pero este acababa de perder a su otra mitad…

Regina parpadea"oh dios…"

Robin todabia estaba en la esquina sin saber que hacer, quería consolar a regina, o incluso a Emma o mary margaret!, pero no se animaba a ir…"

Regina saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y vio a su amiga abrazar a su prima"calma nieve"dijo cariñosa mente"esta en un mejor lugar"

"porque!?"grito esta"porque se la llevaron?, que hizo para merecerlo?"

Emma contuvo las lagrimas y siguió en el abrazo"nada, las cosas algunas veces suceden…nadie tiene la culpa"excepto yo, pensaba la rubia.

"lo se!, pero…era mi mama"dijo con ojos brillosos.

"te entiendo mary, pero aun tienes a tu papa, aun me tienes…a tu novio perfecto y a tus amigos….lo superaras…"Emma quería romper a llorar, otra persona que amaba acababa de irse. Al menos a nieve solo se le fue su madre, ella era pequeña y quedo huérfana de una vez…

"duele Emma"susurra esta con la cabeza en su regazo"duele"lagrimas continúan cayendo.

"oh lo se cariño, lo se…."le acaricia el pelo"eva siempre estará para ti, ella te aconsejara desde lejos…"  
"eso espero…no se que hacer sin ella"susurro.

Regina miro la escena y paso su mirada a ruby"No se supone que estas para consolar a mary amrgaret!?"

"ella no me quería a mi"susurro esta"pidió por Emma…"  
"no lo entiendes rubes?, Emma intenta permanecer fuerte!, no necesita este tipo de momentos"suspira, era en algo que se parecían demasiado"le dan ganas de llorar y luego recuerda que no puede!"

"lo siento!, okay, no se que hacer!"dijo con ojos llorosos"nunca tuve padres, como diablos voy a saber que se siente!?"lagrimas caen por sus ojos.

Regina cerro los ojos. Ruby tenia razón, por mas que duela, Emma la entendia mejor que nadie.

Leopold salio. Lucia un poco mas sereno.

"papi!"nieve se desprende de su prima y corre a abrazarlo y continuar llorando.

Este la abraza fuertemente, cierra los ojos y luego los abre sonriéndose a Emma"ven aquí chica fuerte"da una débil sonrisa.

Emma se acerca temblando y recibe el abrazo de su tío."ahora solo estamos nosotros"susurra el y una lagrima se escapa de su ojo.

Emma traga saliva y sin llorar aprieta su cara en el pecho de su tío. El perdió ya una hermana y un cuñado, la entendía…

Robin se acerco un poco y palmeo a Regina que miraba eso con su corazón roto. Emma no se merecía esto, tampoco mary margaret o leopold, ellos eran prácticamente su familia, le dolía verlos así…

Porque se llevaban a gente buena como eva o Daniel y dejaban a los asesinos o delincuentes?

"como lo llevas?"susurra el.

Ella lo mira y luego mira todo a su alrededor. Ruby estaba llorando abraza por neal, Emma y nieve con leopold y ella allí, sin saber que sentir, que hacer…"no lo se…"

Cuando leopold soltó a sus niñas tenia lagrimas en los ojos"iré a buscar algo de comer…"  
"No tengo hambre"susurro nieve.

"cariño, tienes que comer"sonríe débilmente"tenemos que mantenernos fuertes, era lo que tu madre hubiera querido"

Esas palabras rompen de nuevo a mary margaret que entre sollozos dijo que estaba bien.

David llega corriendo, la parecer recién se enteraba. Abraza a su novia y la consuela.

Emma parpadea, estaba pálida, pero sin reaccionar"swany?"susurra Regina poniendo una mano en su hombro"te traje café…"  
a la rubia le tiembla el cuerpo pero acepta la bebida.

Regina la lleva un poco mas alejado"como estas?"

"bien"susurra.

"Emma, te conozco, no es un pecado estar mal"acaricia su mejilla con una mirada maternal"como estas?"

Emma intenta beber el café pero lagrimas comienzan a caer"Horrible!, deberías alejarte de mi, todos deberían hacerlo…"  
"Emma"susurra ella.

"cada persona que me ama es llevada lejos de mi!"la mira con lagrimas en los ojos"no soy una persona para ser amada…."  
Regina le quita el café y lo apoya ne otro lado para agarrarle en un abrazo"Emma, eres una hermosa persona!, no se que seria de mi vida si no te amara"le sonríe con los ojos húmedos"olvida este horrible momento y recuerda todos los buenos que tienes con eva"  
la rubia sonríe entre las lagrimas"recuerdo cuando yo rompí un jarrón..estaba desconsolada pensando que me devolverían por ser una mala niña, pero ella me abrazo y me dijo que me amaba y me cuidaría…"  
"y lo hizo"le seca las lagrimas"te amo Emma, con todo su alma, eras una segunda hija…"  
"y murió…"  
"las muertes así no son culpa de nadie Emmy"la abraza y acaricia su cabello"simplemente su tiempo termino.."

"que tal si te pasa algo?, o a neal!"sus ojos brillan de lagrimas"no podría sobrevivir…"

"lo harás, porque siempre tendrás personas a tu lado, y eres fuerte Emma. Tal vez son llevados de tu lado para algo mejor, con el tiempo lo superaras y solo los recordaras con cariño"

"como?"apoya su cabeza en su hombro"como olvido este dolor?"

"llorando Emma, tienes que llorar"besa su frente"cariño, no tienes que ser fuerte ne estos momentos, eso solo te lastima mas"  
"Peor mary y leo…"

"Lo se"susurra"ellos se tienen entre si y te tienen, todos saldrán de esto, ayudare"  
"te amo Regina"dice entre sollozos y aprieta su cabeza en su pecho"realmente…"

"lo se bebe, lo se"acaricia su pelo"todo se pondrá mejor, ya vez, nunca pierdas la esperanza que las cosas mejoraran"besa su cabeza y la aprieta mas contra si.

"no lo are, por mas dolor que sienta lo superare"le sonríe débilmente"pero necesitare tu ayuda"

"siempre estaré…"sonríe y la abraza"

Robin sonríe débilmente al ver eso. No eran necesario allí…se fue mientras Regina consolaba a Emma, y David a mary margaret. Leopold sonreía al ver esa escena, era un hombre fuerte….

Presente:

Mal tenia una taza de café en su mano mientras fruncía el ceño"tu madre es una perra"

"Lo se"ríe amargamente.

"porque no me lo contaste antes?"frunce el ceño reprochante.

La razón por la que no se lo contó, era porque Mal siempre intentaba ayudarla, pero Regina sabia que era una mujer fuerte y tenia muchos mas problemas…

Ella no quería cargarla con los suyos. De hecho se conocieron por la misma causa, ella buscaba a Lily, y ella a Daniel…

La diferencia, ella la encontró un año después, y Regina se alegraba pero….ella no encontró a daniel. Desde ahí, Mallory que era mayor por unos 12 años, la cuidaba como una hija, era algo que Regina aprecio en sus momentos de mas dolor. Pero sus problemas al lado de los de la mujer no eran nada, hasta le daba vergüenza contarlos. Sabia que su amiga la escucharía y aconsejaría, pero aun así….

"no se dio el momento"se excuso.

"no se dio el momento!?"ironiza"no me llamaste ni una vez!, por eso no había momento"rola los ojos"podría haber estado allí"

"no es necesario"fuerza una sonrisa"tu hija te necesita mas"

"claro que si"rola los ojos"pero hace tiempo te prometí ayudarte a encontrarlo, y eso quiero hacer"

"de verdad mal yo..:"

"no, estas en un gran lió Regina, sabia que te viniste a hacer pasar por otra persona, pero cada cosa que descubres es mas oscura que la anterior!"la mira con ese ceño fruncido lleno de tristeza"no quiero que descubras algo que te lastimara…"

Ella palidece y se levanta como un resorte"que podría descubrir que me lastime mas Mallory!?, que!?"sus ojos estaban hecho una furia"que podría ser peor que saber que tu propia madre!, la que se supone que tiene que protegerte, arruino tu vida mas de lo que tu creías!?, que el hombre que amas, cada vez es menos culpable!?, que sepas que te odiaran cuando digas la verdad?..."lagrimas comienzan a salir"te refieres a descubrir que Daniel esta muerto?"gruñe.

"yo…"

"No lo esta mal!, lo se!, lo siento! y…yo…..no dejare de buscar…"mal deja su taza y al abraza

"Lo se…..lo se bebe, solo pienso que todo esto, te esta lastimando mucho…"

"lo hace, pero me lo merezco…fui una cobarde"susurra.

"no lo eres Regina"la reta mal"cuando te conocí eras una niña asustada, que intentaba ser fuerte y resistir a todas las cosas que sucedieron"limpia sus lagrimas"ahora eres una mujer que intenta enfrentarse a ellas. Tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero aun así"la abraza"eres fuerte Regina, no una cobarde…cobarde hubiera sido no volver jamas, cobarde seria olvidar que alguna vez tuviste un hijo, o cualquier cosa vinculada a ello para que no duela….pero tu, no lo eres"

La morena sonríe y apoya su cabeza en su amiga"te amo mal"

"Lo se bebe, lo se…"  
"y Lily?"se enjuaga las lagrimas

"esta con ursula"suspira"aun no consigo la custodia…"

"lo siento..:"  
"no importa"besa su mejilla"se que las cosas ser pondrán mejor.

* * *

 **un cap sentimental lo se u.u**

 **ohhh, amo completamente a mal y regina XD.**

 **para los que no lo notaron, mallory es malefica! XD.**

 **mallory...es un bonito nombre.**

 **:D**

 **el proximo cap sera menos sentimental, se que es una historia dramática, pero tampoco exageremos XD.**

 **bueno!, es prácticamente la 1 y 30 y debo irme a dormir porque mañana tengo escuela x.x**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


End file.
